Un día con los Caballeros de Oro
by Melissia
Summary: ¿Cómo es la vida cotidiana de los dorados? Depende de quién sea... Un día en la vida de Mü, Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon, DeathMask, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Shion. COMPLETO.
1. Un día con Mü

**¡Hola a todos!**  
Este es el primer fic que publico...y bueno, tengo varias entradas escritas, pero quiero hacerlo con todos y cada uno de los dorados. Por orden, el primero es Mu. ¡Así que aquí está! Si todo va bien, publicaré el resto a medida que vaya terminando las historietas. El siguiente es el señor Aldebarán.  
Y bueno...todos sabemos de sobra que los personajes perteneces a Masami Kurumada y toda la gente que sacó adelante Saint Seiya :)

-

**Un día con Mü  
**  
Una pequeña sombra se acercaba sigilosa hacia el dormitorio de Mü. Sin hacer apenas ruido, Kiki caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta de su maestro, giró el pomo con delicadeza y abrió la puerta despacio.  
Mü dormía boca abajo espatarrado sobre su cama. Las sábanas estaban revueltas.  
Conteniendo la respiración, Kiki acercó su boquita a la oreja del santo. Cogió aire y…  
-¡BUENOS DÍAS MAESTROOOOO!  
Mu se despertó con un grito y haciendo aspavientos en el aire. Del impulso se cayó de la cama.  
-¡OUCH!¡Kiki! ¿pero qué demonios…?  
Mu se frotaba la cabeza del golpe recibido mientras Kiki se reía sin parar  
-Maestro, es que hoy es El Día.  
-¿Qué día?Ah…ya…sí…eso…pues…espérate a que me duche y desayune y nos vamos…¿has desayunado ya?  
-Sí  
-¿El qué?  
-Un zumo caducado y galletas revenidas.  
-¿Y el zumo estaba bueno?  
-Por supuesto que lo tiré por el fregadero porque olía raro, y las galletas son de las tuyas, esas integrales…parece comida de hámster…¡quiero ir a Rodorio YA!  
Mü, se desvistió y cogió una toalla, mientras Kiki continuaba la cantina de ir a Rodorio.  
-Bueno, ahora cuando termine nos vamos y de paso compramos algo para llenar la despensa.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se metió en la ducha  
-Qué ansias es este crío…

Tras la ducha, Mü se vistió y recogió un par de bolsas y una billetera. Kiki revoloteaba alrededor de su Maestro emocionado mientras bajaban al pueblo  
-…y quiero galletas de chocolate, de esas con pepitas…¡y zumo de frutos rojos! Estoy harto del zumo de naranja…ah y por supuesto que hay que comprar Colacao y quiero una caja de huevos kínder porque han salido las nuevas sorpresas que…  
El santo miraba la lista de cosas para comprar. Y hacía caso omiso a lo que su pupilo piaba.  
-Kiki…zumo de frutos rojos no hay, ya te compré uno una vez y no te gustó…  
- Es que sabía a culo…no sabía a frutos rojos…  
-…[suspirando] quién te habrá enseñado a ser tan malhablado…las galletas con pepitas de chocolate si no son muy caras te las compro, pero no te las zampes el primer día. El Colacao, de acuerdo que te lo compraré, pero los huevos kínder no porque…  
De repente apareció a lo lejos Marin. Saludó a la pareja efusivamente  
-¡Hola Kiki!¡Buenos días Mu!  
-Hola Marin, buenos días. Dijo Mu sonriendo  
-¡Hola Marin! Chilló Kiki  
-Qué efusividad tan temprano, me alegro de veros tan contentos a los dos. ¿Váis a Rodorio?  
-Sí, vamos a hacer la compra mensual. ¿Vas al santuario?  
-Sí, voy a ver a Aioria…tengo una charla pendiente con él.  
-Pueees…-Mü pensó la respuesta, pero no quiso meterse en berenjenales ajenos, ya que anoche vio al novio de la amazona junto a los gemelos dando trompicones de lado a lado.-…¡que te vaya bien!-  
Marin sonrió y se despidió de ambos.

Kiki preguntó a Mü por qué no le dijo la verdad a la mujer.  
-Pues verás…esto no es mentir es…ocultar la verdad.  
-¿Y no es lo mismo que mentir?  
-Mmmm…no exactamente- Mü se rascó la cabeza pensativo-…si la hubiera mentido, tendría que haber dicho algo como "¡Eh, anoche tu novio estaba en casa leyendo una novela de Marcel Proust!". Pero no he dicho nada…tampoco ella me ha preguntado si le vi.  
-Entiendo…  
El lemuriano se paró en seco, miró al niño y le dijo-Pero mentir está muy mal, no debe hacerse.  
-Sí maestro

A lo lejos vieron a Camus cargado de bolsas. Le saludaron agitando la mano, cosa que el de acuario respondió igual y las bolsas que cargaba en esa mano se desparramaron por el suelo. Kiki soltó una risita y Mü le reprendió. Éste ayudó a recoger la comida de Camus mediante telequinesia.

Continuaron por las calles de Rodorio. Primero fueron a una farmacia, a comprar tapones para los oídos. Los ronquidos de Aldebarán retumbaban hasta Atenas.  
Después fueron a un mercado, donde compraron fruta, verdura, algo de carne y huevos.  
Continuaron su paseo y se metieron en un supermercado. Kiki se dirigió corriendo hacia la zona de los desayunos.  
-¡Mira maestro!¡Galletas de chocolate!Mmmm…con pepitas…y éstas bañadas en chocolate blanco y con leche…¡y aquellas con cereales!  
Mu, sonrió al ver a su alumno feliz por unas galletas. Mientras él estaba mirando las galletas insípidas, notó como la cesta que llevaba iba pesando más y más. Una fila flotante de cajas de galletas iban metiéndose una tras otra en ella. Kiki iba mirando lo que quería y con la telequinesia iba haciendo desfilar aquellas que le llamaban la atención.  
-¡Kiki!- gritó por lo bajini Mu -¡no uses la telequinesia en público!  
-Pero si nadie me ha visto…  
-¡Pero pueden verte los de seguridad!- dijo señalando una bola oscura en mitad del pasillo – además, ni de broma vamos a llevarnos tantas cajas. Te dejo llevarte dos cajas, el resto colócalas donde estaban…¡sin telequinesia!- advirtió a su pupilo, al verle empezar a concentrarse. Kiki chasqueó la lengua, y fue colocando todas las cajas en los estantes.

Por último, cogieron un bote de colacao.  
-¿Y los huevos sorpresa?- Kiki le puso ojitos a su maestro  
-Está bien, pero sólo uno ¿de acuerdo?- el niño salió disparado a coger la golosina.  
Pagaron y recogieron las bolsas. Cuando salieron, escucharon a dos de seguridad charlando aterrados  
- Sí tío, lo he visto, en las cámaras de seguridad…¡cajas flotando! ¡Hay fantasmas en este supermercado!

Mu miró a Kiki y tiró del niño hacia fuera.  
-Será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes, estoy cansado de cargar bolsas.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta al Santuario, Kiki abrió el huevo y observó el regalito. Era un coche.  
-¡Moooola! ¡El que me faltaba de la colección!  
Al llegar al Templo de Aries, Kiki se adelantó para abrir la puerta a su maestro, mientras éste subía agotado las escaleras. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos la llave de la puerta a la zona privada. Tan cargados los llevaba que empezó a sacar trastos. Que si papelitos, un lapicero pequeño y mordido, unas piedrecitas, el cochecito que le tocó en el huevo sorpresa…encontró la llave y abrió justo cuando su maestro terminaba de subir las escaleras jadeando  
-Uf, es más agotador ir de compras que pelear contra espectros…-musitó el caballero.

Primero colocó un pie, y cuando fue a colocar el segundo pie, algo se coló debajo de la zapatilla. Mu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su pie derecho se escurrió hacia arriba. Kiki se giró rápidamente y abrió los ojos al ver a su maestro perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás.  
Primero un golpe  
-¡Ay!  
Otro golpe  
-¡Au!  
Más golpes seguidos  
-¡Ay!¡Ah!¡Ouch!  
Su maestro rodaba escaleras abajo. Al final quedó tendido en el suelo, al principio de las escaleras, totalmente magullado.

El cochecito cayó a su lado, abollado.  
-¡Mi cochecito!...¡Maestro!...¡ay madre!  
Mu se encontraba demasiado dolorido como para incorporarse.  
Kiki empalideció al ver el el paisaje: su maestro tirado, el cochecito abollado y las bolsas de la compra desparramadas por las escaleras y el suelo. Huevos rotos, carne llena de tierra, verduras machacadas…  
-Ki...Kiki...ayúdame a levantarme…  
El niño cogió de las manos a su maestro, procurando no hacerle daño. Pero al levantar a su maestro, vio las cajas de galletas aplastadas. Soltó a su maestro, que cayó de nuevo al suelo y gritó con desesperación:  
-¡MIS GALLETAS!


	2. Un día con Aldebarán

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo como prometí la segunda parte. Esta vez, el protagonista es Aldebarán.  
Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión saber que os ha gustado, responderé al final del documento ^^ ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**Un día con Aldebarán  
**  
El gran toro roncaba. Las paredes de su templo temblaban amenazando desprendimientos. Sus discípulos conseguían dormir gracias a los tapones, pero más de una vez despertaron gracias a los cascotes que caían del techo.  
-Esto es inaguantable- Gruñó uno de sus aprendices  
-Tenemos que hacer algo, o nos acabará matando- musitó otro  
-Sí, ya va siendo hora de que le ponga remedio a esos ronquidos propios de Cerbero…-sentenció un tercero.

Y es que desde hace tiempo que Aldebarán intentaba ponerle remedio a esos ronquidos. Los primeros en quejarse fueron Mü y los gemelos de géminis. Sus vecinos. Y aunque Aldebarán no hizo mucho caso al principio, se empezó a preocupar cuando Máscara de Muerte y Aioria amenazaron a Aldebarán con mandarle a dormir a cabo Sunión.

-Jo…no es mi culpa…es que se me debe taponar la nariz cuando duermo y claro…ronco…-Aldebarán se disculpaba ante el Patriarca, que trataba de poner orden al recibir varias quejas de unos cuantos caballeros ojerosos.  
-Pues deberías ponerle remedio ya, porque pobres de tus aprendices cuando lleguen...-respondió Shion, divertido ante la estampa.

Pero todo seguía igual o incluso peor tras la advertencia del Patriarca. De nada habían servido las hierbas que le dio Shaka, ni las recomendaciones de Afrodita de usar un humidificador antes de dormir para despejar las vías respiratorias, ni las amenazas de muerte de sus vecinos cercanos y lejanos. Algo tendría que hacer para evitar roncar y no crear más sufrimiento.

Mientras recorría de arriba abajo su templo, le daba vueltas a la cabeza para encontrar la solución. En ese instante pasó por delante suyo Marin. La miró con curiosidad. Bajo esa máscara intuyó que ocultaba un rostro enfadado, así que no le dijo nada salvo un breve saludo. La amazona respondió al saludo cortésmente y siguió adelante.

Tan enfrascado estaba que se sobresaltó al oír unas voces  
-¿Quién grita de ese modo?- se preguntó. Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron los gemelos por su casa  
Se pararon frente al gran toro  
-Aldebarán, la próxima vez que te oiga roncar te mandaré a otra dimensión. Es la última vez que te lo digo-recriminó Kanon  
-Pero si es que no sé qué hacer para curarme sin tener que acudir a un cirujano…y me da miedo entrar en un quirófano- respondió al borde del llanto el brasileño  
Saga se quedó pensativo un momento  
-Juraría que leí un artículo hace poco en una revista sobre un tratamiento…  
Los ojos de Kanon y Aldebarán se abrieron al máximo  
-¿En serio?¿DÓNDE?- dijeron al unísono.  
-Pues en una de medicina…es una férula lingual. Dicen que así se reducen considerablemente los ronquidos. Quizás deberías bajar a Rodorio a preguntar en una farmacia.  
-Aldebarán- Kanon levantó la vista para mirar al toro-si con eso dejas de roncar, juro que te lo pago…pero dame tiempo que tengo que pagar otra cosa antes.  
El brasileño le pidió la revista a Saga. Éste fue a su templo a por ella y se la entregó abierta por la página correspondiente.  
-Aquí tienes  
-Muchísimas gracias Saga, en cuanto lea el artículo, me bajo a Rodorio  
Se despidieron ahí.

Aldebarán leyó con interés el artículo. Cuando terminó, se vistió de civil y marchó a Rodorio.  
Al llegar a la farmacia preguntó por el aparato. La farmacéutica se fue a buscarlo.  
Cuando regresó al mostrador, abrió la caja. Era una especia de funda para los dientes.  
-Y esto se coloca antes de irte a dormir ¿vale? Evita que la lengua caiga hacia atrás y el aire pueda pasar sin problema.  
El hombre se quedó mirando el cacharro con detenimiento  
-¿Y de verdad funciona?-preguntó temeroso  
-Sí, al menos si usted no presenta una apnea del sueño, que entonces su médico le recomendaría otro tratamiento más agresivo. Pero la mayoría de la gente que ha probado esta férula, dice que le va muy bien.  
-¿Y no lo tiene en otro color? Es que azul…  
-Pues es que es el que viene de fábrica…es para localizarlo sin problemas, ya que para limpiarlo tiene que sumergirlo en un vaso con una solución. Si fuera transparente, no se vería bien.  
-Ya…bueno, es sólo para dormir así que…  
El brasileño aceptó probarlo y pagó el cacharrito.

Mientras tanto, sus tres alumnos se habían reunido a escondidas, aprovechando que su maestro estaba fuera. Buscaban la manera de vengarse de él por no dejarles dormir.  
-Podríamos llenarle la cama de algo  
-¿Por ejemplo?  
-No sé…¿piojos?  
-Puaj no, que luego nos los pegaría…  
-¿Y si le escondemos un reloj debajo de su cama? Para que no pueda dormir por el "tic-tac" continuo…bien escondido haría ruido y no lo encontraría, se volvería loco.  
-Claro y oírle rebuscar a las 3 de la mañana y blasfemando…haría más ruido que sólo con los ronquidos.  
-¡CHICOS, YA ESTOY AQUÍ!-bramó el susodicho al entrar.  
Los niños se callaron inmediatamente y acudieron raudos ante el hombre, que se los llevó a entrenar.

Tras el entrenamiento, acudieron a ducharse y prepararse para la cena. Aldebarán se mostró radiante ante las grandes esperanzas en poder dormir a gusto, y tras la comilona, se tiró en el sofá a ver la tele.  
Los chavales, agotados por la falta de sueño y el entrenamiento, se despidieron de su maestro.  
-Bueno…parece que una noche más, vamos a tener que pasarla en vela, pero al menos dormiremos lo que dure el maestro viendo la tele. En serio, tenemos que hacer algo.  
De repente, uno de ellos llamó a sus compañeros.  
-¡Venid un momento!  
Los tres se agolparon en el cuarto de baño. Miraron con curiosidad una caja: era la férula  
-¿Y esto para qué será?  
-Parece una ortodoncia…de color azul  
-¿Desde cuándo el Maestro usa aparato? Si tiene los dientes bien. Además, esas ortodoncias son transparentes.  
Un brillo de maldad iluminó los ojos de ellos  
-¿Y si?...

Al cabo de una hora, Aldebarán comenzó a bostezar.  
-No hay nada interesante en la tele…todo son programas del corazón o documentales de monos y leones…bastantes monos y leones veo todos los días por aquí como para tragarme más en la tele.  
Apagó el televisor y se estiró. Se rascó el culo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tras lavarse los dientes, cogió la férula.  
-Veamos…-dijo abriendo el prospecto-...vale, ya entiendo…-abrió la boca y retiró unas bandas pequeñas de plástico-¿Uhm? Juraría que en el prospecto no decía nada de retirar un plastiquillo…será protección…- Encajó la férula. Apretó los dientes para fijarla y sonrió al espejo. Le entró la risa floja al verse sonriendo con los dientes azules.  
-Da edtoy lidto bara omí _[Ya estoy listo para dormir]  
_

A la mañana siguiente Aldebarán estaba sentado frente a las escaleras de su templo. Mu fue a saludarle. Aún cojeaba del tortazo del día anterior  
-Buenos días Aldebarán  
El toro sonrió tristemente  
-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?-dijo Mu al ver la sonrisa azul  
-Aied gombdé uda féduda bada degad de dongad, bedo egda badada do he bodido idádmeda _[Ayer compré una férula para dejar de roncar, pero esta mañana no he podido quitármela_]

Los alumnos miraban la escena desde la puerta riéndose a carcajadas.  
- ¡El pegamento de la cinta adhesiva de doble cara es realmente fuerte!

* * *

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndolo. La verdad es que no es difícil imaginar situaciones humorísticas con estos personajes, así que disfruto inventando.  
Lo primero que tenía que decir es que gracias por los comentarios, aún soy principiante en esto, así que poco a poco iré curioseando vuestros fan fics.  
Voy a responder a algunas cosillas que se han planteado:  
**Lesty:** XD me alegro de que te hiciera reír Mu cayendo por las escaleras, aunque nos estemos riendo de la desgracia ajena jajaja pero es que imaginarlo da risa…  
: Jajajaja los niños son así, da igual que te deslomes, que lo importante son sus juguetes y sus cosas. "Andar a trompicones" o "ir dando tumbos" es una forma de decir que vas borracho. No es que se pelee con los gemelos, pero no quiero desvelar el próximo capítulo ;)  
**shionlover**: Poquito a poco iré actualizando, muchos capítulos los tengo completos, otros necesitan retoques y otros tengo que comenzarlos, que el esquema que tengo es algo intrincado ejjeje además aunque sea de humor, habrá algún capítulo más tierno.  
**Eros13**: ¡Aquí tienes a Aldebarán! Me he basado en un par de amigos Tauro que tengo, que aunque les pique, en el fondo les adoro, ya que son casi como hermanos para mi ^^  
**Hikaru Kino88**: Iré actualizando a medida que remate los capítulos. Sería muy práctica la telequinesis si existiera, así no tendría que sufrir los embistes de las señoras mayores en el supermercado XD Kiki es práctico, aunque Mu no le deje…por no asustar a la gente XD  
**LiaraPrinceton**: A ver qué tal te parece la continuación. Los que hemos cuidado niños pequeños o somos hermanos pequeños, podemos ser muy pícaros con nuestros mayores :P  
Lo de Marcel Proust fue instantáneo. Es decir, lo puse sobre la marcha. Podía haber puesto el nombre de un escritor de lectura más profunda, como Albert Camus (los acuarianos sabrán de sobra que Kurumada le puso el nombre por él). Era una forma de decir que Mu vio a Aioria borracho, y prefirió no decirle nada a Marin al respecto por no meterse en líos.

¡En fin, lo dicho muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios! Próxima entrega: los gemelos Saga y Kanon


	3. Un día con Saga y Kanon

¡Buenas de nuevo! Hoy el fic está dedicado a los gemelos. Tengo predilección por ellos, aunque quizás un poquito más por Kanon, en el fondo no es tan malo…  
Un amigo que me lee me preguntó si iba a meter a Aioros, porque si me ciñera al original, Aioros no debería aparecer. Pero como esto es un fic, y quiero tener a los 12 caballeros, pues meto a todos. Es totalmente ajeno, un fic es algo inventado, utilizando de base unos personajes, pero modificando la historia lógicamente.  
¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Un día con Saga y Kanon**

Todas las mañanas los mismos gritos. Saga y Kanon discutiendo sobre quién dormía en la litera de arriba y quién en la de abajo. El malhumor de los gemelos estaba acuciado por los ronquidos de Aldebarán, que les desvelaban casi toda la noche.  
-¡Hoy dormiste en la cama de arriba, ahora te toca dormir en la de abajo!  
-¿¡Y! ¡Tú dormiste en la de arriba una semana entera porque…  
-…¡perdiste la apuesta! ¿te lo recuerdo? Aposté por Aioria como ganador, pero tú ¡nooooo! ¿cómo iba a ganar Aioria? ¡Él tiene más tolerancia al alcohol que tú, idiota, y lo sabes de siempre! Pero como tu orgullo te pierde…  
-¿Orgullo?¿Hablamos de orgullo, Mr-el-próximo-patriarca?

Y así continuaron enfrascados durante largo rato los gemelos, hasta que alguien aporreó su puerta.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis tanto?  
Saga y Kanon se callaron momentáneamente y abrió la puerta el mayor de los gemelos.  
-¿De verdad no podéis dejar de pelearos? ¡Siempre estáis igual, como niños pequeños!  
-¡Ha sido él!- los gemelos se señalaron mutuamente. Marin levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué YO empecé? ¿Pero tú te pinchas o qué?  
-¡Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, siempre eres tú quien comienza las peleas, porque eres un buscabroncas y un…  
-¡BUENO BASTA YA!-los gemelos enmudecieron-¡ESTOY HARTA DE VOSOTROS Y VUESTROS GRITOS!¡Y SOBRE TODO PORQUE ANOCHE ME FASTIDIÁSTEIS MI CITA CON AIORIA!  
-Pero…- se atrevió a murmurar Saga  
-¡NI PEROS NI PERAS! ¡SOIS LOS MAYORES DE LOS CABALLEROS Y SOIS DE LOS QUE PEOR SE PORTAN, DÁIS VERGÜENZA AJENA! ¡ADEMÁS, LA DUEÑA DEL BAR DONDE FUISTEIS ANOCHE ME HA DICHO QUE NO PAGÁSTEIS TODO ESE ALCOHOL QUE OS DIO POR APOSTAR! ¡QUIERO QUE MARCHÉIS AHORA A RODORIO A PAGAR LA DEUDA, PORQUE COMO REGRESE A VUESTRO TEMPLO Y NO LO HAYÁIS HECHO, POR ATENEA QUE OS MANDO DE UN PUÑETAZO! ¡IDIOTAS!  
Marin se marchó dando un sonoro portazo. Los gemelos se habían quedado acojonados ante la furia de la amazona.  
-Oye hermano…  
-¿S-sí?...  
-¿Está enfadada, verdad?  
-MUY enfadada…  
-…pobre Airoia…la que le espera…  
-..sí…  
-¿Le avisamos?  
-…mmm…creo que por el momento será mejor que hagamos lo que nos ha dicho su novia, porque si ella se enfrenta a nosotros, no va a ser una Guerra de los Mil Días, sino de lo que tarde en descuartizarnos…  
Kanon puso ojos llorosos y dijo -¡Esta no es mi Marin!

Así pues, los gemelos, aún con los oídos doloridos por los berridos de la amazona, se arreglaron para ir a Rodorio.

Por el camino increparon a Aldebarán por sus ronquidos, y Saga le ofreció la solución.

-Espero que esta noche al menos podamos dormir…y que la férula no sea muy cara porque si no, me veo comiendo tierra durante todo el mes- murmuró Kanon  
-Pues que sepas que eres tú quien dijo de pagársela si funcionaba, así que luego no me vengas pidiendo dinero.  
-¡Es que a ti te pagan más!  
-Pues claro, porque mis responsabilidades son mayores que las tuyas.  
-¿Y se puede saber qué responsabilidades haces para que el Patriarca te pague más que cualquiera de nosotros?  
-¿Y a ti qué más te da? Son cosas mías.  
-Uh oh, observen todos al favorito de Shion- gesticuló amaneradamente Kanon- tsss…ya me gustaría saber qué le dijiste…o le hiciste  
-¿Qué insinúas?- Saga se giró y miró a su hermano que sonreía burlonamente  
-No insinúo nada…tu sabrás…  
-¿A que te cierro la boca para siempre?- amenazó Saga  
-Inténtalo-Kanon se puso en pose defensiva.

Y así continuaron el camino hacia Rodorio, entre amenazas, burlas, ironías…hasta que llegaron a las puertas del bar. Fuera estaba un camarero barriendo los restos de servilletas.  
Los gemelos se callaron inmediatamente. Saga se adelantó  
-Disculpe…¿está la señorita Anfítrite?  
-Eh sí…está con su marido Julian, dentro del bar.  
Se adentraron en el tugurio donde la noche anterior hicieron la apuesta. Al verles entrar, una mujer joven, de cabellos verdes oscuros se acercó.  
-Bien pareja, así que venís de parte de Marin ¿no?  
-Sí- murmuraron cabizbajos los gemelos.  
-Está bien…mi marido está en ese cuarto, podéis entregarle a él el dinero.

Los jóvenes seguidos de Anfítrite, se internaron en un despacho pequeño pero muy luminoso, realizado en mármol blanco y una gran pecera que cubría casi toda la pared del fondo. De pie se encontraba Julian, observando los peces de espaldas.  
Su mujer tocó a la puerta aunque estaba abierta  
-Querido, ya están aquí  
-Pasad Saga y Kanon, bienvenidos a mi despacho.  
Los gemelos se miraron y tragaron saliva.  
El hombre carraspeó  
-Ejem…ya me contó mi esposa lo que sucedió ayer. Supongo que sois conscientes de lo que hicisteis ¿no?  
-Sí señor- asintieron a la vez  
-Bien…a mi sobrina no le hará mucha gracia saber que tres de sus servidores andaban hasta las tantas de la madrugada bebiendo alcohol a más no poder ¿verdad?  
-No señor- dijeron con un hilillo de voz  
-Y supongo que tampoco estará al tanto de la deuda que habéis contraído conmigo…¿no es así?  
Saga levantó la cabeza – Se lo suplico Poseidón, hemos traído el dinero, le pagaremos si hace falta el doble, pero por favor, no nos delate a Atenea.- y depositó un fajo de billetes en la mesa.  
Kanon miró a su hermano y pensó "¿Mi hermano suplicando? Con tal de ser el nuevo Patriarca, es capaz de comer piedras…"  
-Vale, vale…la deuda económica está más que saldada…  
Los gemelos respiraron aliviados.  
-…Sin embargo…  
Contuvieron la respiración  
-…Váis a tener que hacerme un favor- los gemelos suspiraron de disgusto  
- Si os negáis, os delato a mi sobrina de conducta inapropiada- y miró a Saga directamente. Éste se puso rojo y su hermano metió un respingo. -Anfítrite, querida, explícales su cometido.  
La mujer se acercó y se colocó al lado de su marido  
-Debido a la pérdida de clientes que tuvimos por vuestra conducta inapropiada que fue grabada por las cámaras de seguridad- dijo sosteniendo una cinta de vídeo – iréis los dos a cabo Sunión a sacar unas botellas de vino que se encuentran allí. Tenéis que hacerlo esta tarde, porque esta noche la marea subirá, y ya no será posible conseguirlas hasta que baje de nuevo. Y necesitamos cuatro botellas para una cena esta noche. Son muy valiosas, así que si se rompe una sola de ellas, no volveréis a ver la luz del sol.-  
Los gemelos tragaron saliva de nuevo.  
-Si hacemos todo bien…¿nos devolveríais la cinta?  
-Sí, no veo por qué no, es un trato justo. ¿Qué me respondéis?- preguntó Poseidón  
-Aceptamos.

-Bien- Poseidón entregó una llave a Saga –ésta es la llave de cabo Sunión. Sólo existe una copia, así que no se te ocurra perderla.  
-Gracias Excelentísimo Señor, haremos el cometido lo mejor que sabemos hacerlo- dijo Saga haciendo una reverencia excesiva. Kanon hizo gesto de vomitar.

Los hermanos pusieron rumbo a cabo Sunión. El templo semiderruido de Poseidón se alzaba blanco impoluto sobre el cabo. Descendieron por el empedrado, hasta llegar a una mazmorra incrustada en el acantilado.  
-Joder, a quién se le ocurrió hacer una mazmorra aquí- dijo Kanon secándose el sudor de la frente  
Saga metió la llave y abrió la portezuela. Se metieron cuidadosamente. Dentro estaba relativamente seco, y en la pared había unos agujeros, de donde sobresalían los cuellos de unas botellas.  
-Deben de ser éstas- dijo Saga sacando una y mirando la etiqueta –" Bodega Las Nereidas, vino blanco de la mejor calidad para acompañar el marisco y el pescado, elegido mejor vino blanco de todo el mundo"…sí, seguro…bueno Kanon, larguémonos cuanto antes.  
-Oye Saga…¿puede saberse qué hay en el vídeo?  
-No te incumbe, es una tontería  
-Claro, por eso te pusiste como un tomate delante de Poseidón, ¿cierto?  
Saga se puso rojo, pero esta vez de cabreo  
-No me toques las narices Kanon y vámonos ya  
Kanon se enfadó a su vez.  
-¿Ah sí?- dijo mientras agarraba una botella – Pues, o me dices qué hay en esa cinta, o rompo una botella.  
Saga empalideció  
-Deja la botella en el suelo Kanon  
-No, dime antes qué hiciste. ¡Quiero saberlo, tengo derecho a saberlo! Es algo que si lo supieran en el santuario, ya no te elegirían como Patriarca ¿verdad?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa maligna.  
Saga retrocedió  
-…Si se enteran, tu carrera estaría acabada y perderías el respeto de todos ¿eh?..-continuó Kanon  
-¡Cállate ya!- gritó Saga y se lanzó sobre su hermano  
Éste esquivó el ataque, pero al moverse rápidamente, soltó la botella de vino. Ésta se rompió y el líquido se desparramó en la mazmorra. Saga miró horrorizado la botella hecha añicos.  
-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Poseidón nos matará!¡Y mi carrera hacia el Patriarcado se perderá!¡Nooooooooooooooooo!- gritó Saga llevándose las manos a la cabeza  
Kanon miró furioso a su hermano  
-¡La culpa es tuya, por lanzarte a por mi!¡Que sólo te importa tu carrera!  
Saga seguía en estado de shock. No escuchaba a su hermano gritándole. De repente, una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Se levantó del suelo.  
-…¿Me estás escuchando? Y luego rellenamos la botella con otro vino y la reponemos, ¡no pasa nada! ¿Saga?- Kanon miró a su hermano.  
Saga permanecía de pie frente a él. Llevaba las cuatro botellas en la bolsa.  
-No, Kanon, no vamos a rellenar ninguna botella…  
Kanon miró espantado a su hermano  
De repente, Saga salió de la mazmorra y cerró la puerta tras él, antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo de salir.  
-¿Qué haces Saga? ¡Déjame salir!- Kanon intentó mover los barrotes.  
Saga cogió la llave y se la enseñó a su hermano  
-Cuando termine de solucionar esto, te sacaré, pero mientras te quedas aquí, porque te conozco…  
-¡Serás cabrón! ¡Sácame de !...cuando salga se va a enterar…oye tú…-dijo a un soldado de Poseidón que se había acercado al oír gritos- te doy 5 euros si me sacas de aquí ¿hace?

Mientras retornaba a Rodorio, Saga sonrió maliciosamente  
-Hoy dormiré en la litera de arriba.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
Según la mitología griega, Poseidón es tío de Atenea. Aparte, Poseidón tenía su esposa, llamada Anfítrite, que a su vez era una nereida. Muc ha gente piensa que Tetis es la esposa de Poseidón, pero no, es su cuñada. El marido de Tetis es Peleo, y ambos son padres de Aquiles. Anfítrite y Tethis son nereidas hermanas, son dos de las 50 hijas de Nereo y Doris.

Próxima entrega: Máscara de Muerte, Deathmask, Angelo, o como quiera llamarse el Santo de Cáncer :P (por cierto, felicidades a los que cumplan años estos días…aunque en poco más de una semana comenzará el periodo de Leo)  
Por cierto ¿alguien sabe cómo hacer para que los espacios se reflejen al publicar? Es que los subo del Word separados a doble espacio, y me los sube como uno. Luego en doc manager lo cambio y no se reflejan esos cambios.

¡Gracias a todos por leer este fic!¡Y por los comentarios, de verdad se agradecen :D


	4. Un día con Máscara de Muerte

¡Oh yeah! He disfrutado escribiendo este fic. Máscara de Muerte, DM o Angelo (lo uso indistintamente durante el fic) es fácil de hacerle caer en situaciones disparatadas, ya que su carácter le confiere esa peculiaridad. Los que tengáis amigos, familia o parejas cáncer, sabrán a lo que me refiero XD Aparte, siempre me hizo gracia lo de los rostros en el templo de Cáncer, me recuerda a la señora esa de un pueblo que decía que aparecían caras de muertos en su casa. Si queréis más información, buscad "misterio de las caras de Bélmez". A mi me hacía gracia, aunque no creo en esas cosas paranormales.  
Bueno, no he querido romper el binomio Piscis-Cáncer, así que Afrodita tiene un papelito en este fic.  
Como siempre, respondo al final.  
¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

**Un día con Máscara de Muerte**

-¡Basta ya de hablar, quiero dormir una maldita noche! ¡Y tú, cállate o te piso la jeta! ¡No os pienso liberar, sois míos ¿entendido? ¡MÍ-OS!  
De repente, algo pringoso le cayó en la cabeza. Pasó su mano por el cabello y se la miró a continuación.  
-Puagh…¿quién ha sido? ¡lo pagaréis caro! Ti scappo la faccia!  
Las caritas de los atrapados entre los muros del templo de Cáncer se reían. Una de ellas había escupido al caballero. Estarían atrapadas de por vida ahí, pero también podían hacerle la vida imposible al caballero…de hecho no le habían dejado dormir esa noche, se quedaron parloteando entre ellas sólo por fastidiarle, ya que llevaba días sin dormir gracias a Aldebarán, cuyos ronquidos se habían hecho aún más sonoros en las últimas semanas.

Máscara de Muerte estaba cansado mental y físicamente. Entre los rostros y Aldebarán habían agotado la, ya de por sí, escasa paciencia del cangrejo.

-Eh, ¿cómo dices que le llamó el otro día Milo?- las caritas volvían a la carga  
-¡Máscara de Pestañas!- y empezaron a reírse sin parar

DM se colocó boca abajo con la almohada encima. Estaba harto de risas, burlas y las babas de sus trofeos. La gente suele enorgullecerse de ellos, pero MM estaba replanteándose si de verdad era una buena idea tener atrapados por más tiempo a esas caritas que reían por cualquier chorrada.

Al principio las caritas lloraban y se lamentaban. Pero hace poco tiempo asesinó a un revoltoso. Éste, en venganza, se dedicó a comerle el coco al resto de almas, con una máxima: ser plastas hasta que DM les dejara libres.  
-Sólo unidos podremos hacer que DM nos libere. ¡Vamos a fastidiarle hasta que se harte de nosotros!- gritaba a sus vecinos  
-¡SÍIIIII!- coreaban éstos a su vez.  
Y desde entonces, así estaban. Siempre había algún disidente  
- Claro, porque vosotros estáis en los lugares buenos, pero los que estamos en el suelo nos pisa, a los que estamos a su altura nos arrea puñetazos, y a los que están en el cuarto de baño los atufa cuando va a hacer caca.  
-O nos asquea cuando se quita roña del cuerpo…  
-Pues búrlense de su aspecto…o de sus partes, eso a los hombres les jode muchísimo. El caso es incordiarle. Hasta que se canse.

-Mañana- amenazó con el dedo DM – Os váis a enterar…- cogió su almohada y se marchó de su templo al de Piscis.  
Al ver las luces apagadas, empezó a tirar piedrecitas a la ventana de Afrodita.  
-Venga…levántate…quiero dormir una maldita noche…- lanzó tres piedrecitas más. Al no obtener respuesta resopló – Voy a tener que usar otros métodos.  
Así que cogió un pedrusco bien grande y lo lanzó a la ventana, rompiendo todos los cristales y armando un estruendo de narices.  
Afrodita se incorporó rápidamente de su cama. Al pisar un cristal metió un grito. Se asomó a la ventana, quitándose los tapones de los oídos y la máscara de los ojos.  
-¿Pero estás tonto o qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué tiras piedras a mi ventana pedazo de animal?  
-Te he estado tirando piedrecitas más pequeñas, pero como no te despertabas, tenía que tirar otra más grande.  
-¡Pues haber llamado a la aldaba, subnormal! ¡Me vas a pagar la reparación!  
De repente se asomó Camus desde su templo y se unió al vocerío  
-¿Se puede saber por qué armáis escándalo?  
-¡Éste idiota me ha roto la ventana!-dijo Afrodita señalando a DM  
-¡Pues haberte despertado, cuando te tiré la primera!Pero claro, el señorito duerme con tapones…  
La luz del templo de Capricornio se encendió y Shura se asomó también  
-¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de gritar?  
Camus respondió  
-Son Afro y Angelo  
-¡Que no me llames por mi nombre de pila!  
Y así continuaron encendiéndose las luces por todo el santuario, salvo en la casa de Tauro, voceando sin parar. Hasta que se encendió la luz en las estancias del Patriarca. De repente, todos miraron hacia ese templo y se callaron. Tras un minuto de tensa expectación, salió Shion con un megáfono a la puerta  
-Como vuelva a oíros vociferando a estas horas, mañana os hago correr 1000 vueltas al santuario incluyendo las escaleras. ¿ENTENDIDO?  
Inmediatamente, todos se recogieron rápidamente y apagaron las luces.

Quedaron Afrodita mirando el desorden en su habitación y Angelo con su almohada fuera.  
-Afrodita, por favor, es una noche, mis súbditos me estaban atosigando y no me dejaban dormir  
-Ah, y como las almas que tienes encarceladas y que sufren tus impertinencias no te dejan dormir ¿tienes que despertarnos a todos?  
-No…pero…  
-Está bien- dijo Afrodita emitiendo un gruñido de disgusto- ahora bajo.  
DM sonrió triunfal. Cuando bajó Afrodita y le abrió, Dm fue directo al cuarto.  
-¿Dónde crees que vas querido?- le preguntó Afrodita  
-Pues…a dormir al cuarto de invitados…¿o es que prefieres que duerma contigo?- dijo DM guiñando un ojo al sueco. Éste ignoró lo último.  
-Claro que vas a ir a mi cuarto-dijo Afrodita- pero no a lo que esperas- y le entregó una escoba y un recogedor- Toma, y quiero ver que dejas todo bien limpio de cristales. Yo me quedaré durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados. No se te ocurra despertarme bajo ningún concepto ¿entendido?  
-Non ti preoccupare bello.- dijo DM- Parola d'onore!  
En cuanto el sueco se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto Angelo murmuró para sí –Mannaggia a te…

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber sido echado a patadas de su templo y con la amenaza de pagarle la reparación, DM se dirigió a su templo. Estuvo allí durante buena parte de la mañana, pensando qué hacer. Empezó a atardecer cuando tomó una decisión. Se dirigió al templo de Virgo.  
Por el camino, se cruzó con Saga  
-¿Qué hay Saga?- saludó  
-Nada que te importe Crustáceo  
-¡Qué modales los tuyos! Luego se quejan los demás de mi…¡si tienes conjuntivitis acude a un oftalmólogo, pero no lo pagues conmigo!- respondió al verle los ojos de Saga inusualmente rojos. Saga siguió su camino a Rodorio.

Angelo llegó al templo de Shaka.  
-¿Hola?...¿Shaka?...  
Para su sorpresa, Milo se asomó tras una cortina  
-¿Angelo?¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿No debería preguntarte yo eso a ti? ¿Dónde está Shaka? Le necesito, quiero que venga a mi templo y me ayude a hacer…  
-Ahora mismo no puede salir- contestó el escorpión un poco apurado.  
-Pero es que necesito que…  
-En serio- cortó Milo tajante – mañana si acaso, pero hoy no puede, capisci?  
Angelo gruñó  
-Está bien, ¡pero mañana sin falta eh!  
DM se dio media vuelta y se marchó  
Milo se mantuvo junto a la cortina. Shaka preguntó  
-¿Se ha ido ya?  
-Sí  
-Menos mal…continuemos el rito  
-Sí porque si no…al Patriarca le va a dar algo…  
Ambos se adentraron de nuevo a las estancias personales de Virgo

-Maldita sea…me va a tocar dormir de nuevo en casa de Afrodita…- refunfuñaba DM.  
Al llegar a su templo de nuevo, las caritas empezaron la juerga.  
-¡Por Atenea esto es insoportable!- DM se desesperaba cada vez más. Notó el cosmos de Afrodita acercándose a tu templo.- Encima ahora me caerá otra bronca…-suspiró  
-¡Te dije que limpiaras bien, debajo de mi cama hay cristales! ¡Y tienes que empapelarme la pared de mi habitación, que los cristales arañaron mi hermoso papel pintado de Jacquard morado traído de Suecia y que tanto dinero me costó!  
Angelo abrió los ojos- Eso es…¡ahí está la solución! Afrodita, ¿tienes mucho papel de pared?  
-Sí, siempre me traigo varios rollos ¿por qué?  
-¡Préstamelos por favor!  
-Pero antes empapela ese trozo de pared

Ambos se fueron a la casa de Piscis y Angelo empapeló el trozo de pared desgarrado de Afrodita. Como recompensa, le prestó unos rollos.

En cuanto llegó a casa, Angelo se remangó y se dispuso a empapelar todo su templo.  
Las caritas vociferaban pero el pegamento les cerraba la boca y el papel se adhería. Empapeló primero el techo y después las paredes. Finalmente hizo el suelo.  
-Ale, así ya no podréis hablar- dijo Angelo al terminar.

Satisfecho con su obra, miró cómo quedó su templo.  
-Aunque debería haber ido a comprar el papel yo…  
El templo de Cáncer ahora era un inmenso lienzo de floripondios de todas las formas y colores.

* * *

Antes de nada:  
_Ti scappo la faccia!=_ te voy a partir la cara  
_Non ti preocupare_= no te preocupes  
_Parola d'onore_= palabra de honor  
_Mannaggia a te_ = maldito (seas)  
Agradezco a Luca sus lecciones de italiano XD aunque se empeñe en enseñarme insultos

Bien, toca responder comentarios (no me dejan ponerlos en los reviews)  
Primero agradecer los nuevos (¡bienvenidos!) que me lean y para los que seguís este fic,¡pues os agradezco que sigáis leyendo!  
**Hikaru:** el final de ese capítulo lo tengo reservado, haré un capítulo especial Shion ;) y créeme, Aioria está en serios problemas XD  
**Liara:** de siempre los hermanos mayores toman ventaja sobre los pequeños, pero los pequeños mantenemos la frase de "quien ríe último, ríe mejor" XD  
**Eros13:** Sé que te gusta mucho Afrodita, así que espero que el enfoque que le he dado en este capítulo no te haga enfadar. Aunque aún queda para su capítulo, te prometo que no será tan marimandón :P (desde aquí mando un besote enorme a mis dos amigos Piscis que sé que me leen ;)  
**Shionlover:** ¿Qué esperabas de Kanon? Es un trapichero XD siempre anda comiendo la cabeza a los demás ajajaa pues para salir soborna a la gente. Otra cosa es que tenga dinero…  
**Lule:** muchas gracias por tu comentario :D me alegra de que te guste la historia y te alegre, ciertamente en estos días de incertidumbre hay que tener esperanza y alegría, tarde o temprano, todo se solucionará.  
**Lexa:** ya te agradecí por privado lo de los espacios, a ver si resulta XD aunque hará al final lo que le salga del moño XDD Seguro que se comerá letras y palabras, como siempre  
**Lesty**: como dije a Hikaru, hay final para ese capítulo, pero se sabrá en el de Shion, que será, con toda probabilidad, el último. Pero de momento, disfrutemos del resto de dorados.

En fin, ya he escrito demasiado por hoy. Os espero en la próxima entrega: el León Dorado Airoia (mi ascendente es Leo…así de loca estoy). Aunque os pediré un pelín de paciencia, ya que ese capítulo tardaré un poquito más de lo normal ;) eso sí, subiré un oneshot de Camus y Milo, para suplir la tardanza, ¡lo prometo!

¡Un saludo a todos y que tengáis una feliz finde!


	5. Un día con Aioria

Heme aquí otra vez. Este capítulo confieso que es más aburrido, porque básicamente es todo conversación entre Marin y Aioria. Pero era necesario para desvelar los asuntillos de los gemelos. De todas maneras, está incompleto, ya que como explico abajo, en algunos casos, el día no ha terminado…  
¡Aquí va!

* * *

**Un día con Aioria**

Aioria dormía boca arriba. Al oír un par de golpes en la puerta, abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaban enrojecidos y se encontraba tremendamente cansado. Chasqueó la lengua y la notó reseca. Otros tres golpes en la puerta.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes al sentir un dolor punzante.  
-¡Ya va, ya va!...qué dolor de cabeza tengo…¡puaj, me apesta el aliento!

La luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas hería sus ojos. Se levantó lentamente de su cama y se fue directo al cuarto de baño. Agarró el cepillo de dientes y mientras echaba la pasta mentolada, escuchó más golpes en la puerta y un grito.  
-¡Sé que estás ahí, Aioria, ábreme la puerta o la echo abajo!  
Aioria empalideció más de lo que estaba. Se le cayó el cepillo de las manos.  
Reaccionó como un cohete: rápidamente bebió de morro de la botella de enjuague bucal, ordenó la habitación lo mejor que pudo, es decir, haciendo una pelota de su ropa y metiéndola en el armario. Abrió la ventana para que ventilara, y pulverizó un ambientador por toda la estancia.

Corrió a abrir la puerta. Abrió antes de que Marin volviera a golpear la puerta.  
-¡Aaaaaaaaagh…luuuuuuz!- El león se echó para atrás, a la sombra de su templo  
Marin empujó al hombre hacia dentro.  
-..¿pero qué…?-musitó el león  
-¡Eso mismo digo yo, pero qué! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme?...-la amazona olfateó a su pareja-…lo que imaginaba…apestas a alcohol-Ella se quedó quieta mirando a su novio.  
El muchacho se defendió  
-No…es el listerine…tiene alcohol…ya sabes…  
La amazona alzó una ceja  
-¿Esperas que me lo crea?-Su rostro fue tornándose del color de su cabello-¿Crees que puedes seguir mintiéndome, después de estropear la cena de aniversario e irte de farra con los gemelos, dejándome tirada a las 11 de la noche?¡¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUÉ HICISTÉIS ANOCHE, PANDA DE SINVERGÜENZAS?  
-¡Aaaaaagh…no grites por favor!  
-¡GRITO PORQUE ME SALE DE LOS OVARIOS, ESTOY MUY ENCABRONADA CONTIGO, YA PUEDES IR EXPLICÁNDOME POR QUÉ ME PLANTASTE Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE MARCHASTE CON ESOS DOS DEPRAVADOS DE GÉMINIS!

Aioria se revolvió el cabello, aturdido por los gritos de la amazona.  
-¡VAMOS! ¡EXPLÍCATE!  
-¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que sabes, exactamente?...es que…no tengo muchos recuerdos de anoche…  
-¡Je, cómo no! ¡Con la que llevabas no me extraña! Ayer por la tarde me dijiste de salir a cenar por nuestro aniversario. Quedamos a las once en mi cabaña, que pasarías a recogerme. Estuve esperándote hasta las 11:30, y como vi que no venías, me fui a tu templo. Y no estabas. Me crucé con Shura y tu hermano a la que regresaba a mi cabaña, y tu hermano me dijo que estabas hablando con Saga y Kanon en Rodorio. Así que me fui al pueblo y preguntando llegué al bar "Atlantis", donde trabaja mi amiga Anfítrite. Cuando entré, os vi en la barra…bebiendo sin parar y todo el mundo alrededor jaleándoos. Pregunté a Anfi, y me dijo que habíais hecho una apuesta, y por eso estabáis jugándoosla a ver quien aguantaba más alcohol. Anfítrite me comentó que el "premio" era una noche loca con un par de hermanas. Me fui de allí avergonzada por tu comportamiento, he pasado una noche horrible- la amazona aguantó las lágrimas-Esta mañana acudí de nuevo al bar porque una de las camareras vino a verme y me dijo que Anfítrite quería hablar conmigo. Así pues, fui y estuve charlando con ella. Según me contó, Kanon y sobre todo tú, estabais muy borrachos. Tanto que te caíste del taburete al suelo. De repente Saga, que no iba tan pedo como vosotros y estaba con otra persona, os agarró a los dos y os sacó del bar. Os dejó en la calle y vosotros regresasteis al santuario. Pregunté a Mü cuando venía hacia aquí y me dijo que anoche no vio nada, pero según mucha gente, el espectáculo fue deplorable. Anfítrite me dijo que no pagasteis el alcohol y puesto que fue idea de los gemelos la apuesta, les he mandado hace un rato a pagarla. ¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber de tu parte?

Aioria hacía rato que se había quedado traspuesto.  
-¡¿HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE TE DIJE?- bramó Marin sacudiendo a su novio.  
-¿Eh?...eh…¡sí!...ehm…no te puse los cuernos lo juro…Saga…nos…sacó…-Aioria se quedó dormido sentado.

La amazona se desesperó. Fue al baño, llenó un cubo con agua bien fría y se lo vertió por encima al león. Éste despertó inmediatamente, chorreando y helado.  
-¡Marin lo juro no te puse los cuernos, no me besé con nadie!- dijo sobresaltado por el chapuzón.  
-¡Pero me hiciste pasar una noche horrible! Pensando que conseguirías a una de esas hermanas…- murmuró Marin soltando una lagrimita.  
-¿Qué hermanas?  
-Había dos chicas…de espaldas en un rincón del bar, en la zona VIP según me contó Anfítrite.- prosiguió la amazona -Habían llegado hacía poco a Rodorio y eran muy raras según me contó. Habían pedido champán y vino de la mejor calidad, pero lo más curioso es que no hablaron con ellos. Simplemente iban tapadas con unas capas, que cuando llegaron se las quitaron. Una tenía el pelo claro y otra oscuro. Con un peinado similar, parecían gemelas o mellizas. Pero vamos, familia eran fijo. Llevaban una especie de túnicas, y no pudieron divisarles el rostro, debido a la escasa luz y al alboroto del resto de la sala. Además, iban acompañadas de un pequeño séquito. No se dirigieron en ningún momento a ninguno de los empleados. Misty, que estuvo allí, dijo que al cabo de un rato vio como entraban en el despacho de Poseidón.  
-Ah…es verdad que Misty estuvo por allí…estuve charlando con él…- pensó dubitativo Aioria.  
-Entonces- Marin miró a su novio a los ojos- ¿por qué te emborrachaste?¿Por qué me plantaste?  
-Pero…¡si la que me plantó fuiste tú!- recordó el león.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estuve esperándote en mi cabaña como acordamos a las once!- Marin abrió los ojos como platos- ¡No, si encima tendré yo la culpa!  
-¡Sí, ya recuerdo, fui a buscarte a las once y no estabas! Te estuve esperando un rato largo y como no apareciste, me fui a Rodorio por si habías ido al restaurante. Pregunté y me dijeron que no estabas. Y es ahí donde me encontré con Saga y Kanon y me fui con ellos.

La amazona se quedó ojiplática –A las once estaba en mi cabaña, con mi mejor vestido y tacones. Estuve en casa de Shaina desde las nueve maquillándome y ella me estuvo peinando hasta las diez y media. Estuve sola en mi cabaña desde las diez y media que dejé la cabaña de Shaina hasta las once y media que salí a buscarte.  
-¡Que te digo que estuve a las once en tu casa, si vi la hora antes de salir, eran las once menos diez!- dijo Aioria señalando el reloj de la pared  
La mujer dirigió la vista al reloj  
-Aioria…cariño…  
-¿Qué?¿Ves como eran las once menos diez cuando salí de casa? ¡Ahí tienes la prueba!  
Marin se llevó una mano a la cara  
-¿Qué pasa ahora?- el león cada vez se desesperaba más- …- se calló  
La amazona miró a su pareja  
-Eres de lo que no hay…  
Se levantó y se acercó al reloj  
-Te dije que le cambiaras la pila  
Aioria se quedó mirando el reloj, se rascó la cabeza. Emitió una risita.  
-Bueno…pues esto ha sido un malentendido…¿no?- dijo acercándose a su novia remolón.  
Marin no se dejó engatusar y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos  
-Vas a tener que recompensarme ampliamente ¿lo sabes no?  
-Todo lo que pida mi princesa será satisfecho- Aioria se acercó a su novia, la giro, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en los labios dulcemente.- Lo siento mucho preciosa…perdóname. Marin abandonó los brazos cruzados y los abrió para abrazar a su vez al león.  
-Hueles fatal cariño…y lávate los dientes en lugar de enjuagártelos con Listerine- soltó la amazona mirándole a los ojos.  
-Ven a ducharte conmigo- sugirió Aioria guiñándole un ojo. Marin emitió una risa cómplice.  
-¿Sabes? Anfítrite me dijo que Saga estuvo con una de las hermanas hablando…me pregunto quiénes serán…si tiene novia, me alegro mucho por él, ya iba siendo hora de que dejara su mal humor y seriedad…tengo curiosidad…

* * *

¡Chan chan chaaaaan, final abierto! ¿Quiénes serán esas dos "hermanas"? ¡Aún queda para despejar esa incógnita!  
Espero que no estéis perdiendo el hilo de todas las cosas que suceden en las historias tan intrincadas XD confieso que a veces tengo que mirar y remirar, porque cuando cambio una cosa, ya tengo que cambiar lo de las demás historias implicadas, sobre todo cuestiones temporales.  
¡Y aquí viene la ronda de respuestas!  
**Helena:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Estoy leyendo tus fics, tengo que comentarte! Qué desastre soy…En fin, Cáncer es peculiar jejeje la risa que me dio al imaginar su templo, que tanto en el manga como en el anime es sombrío y terorífico, ahora todo lleno de flores…a ver si Afrodita le pega un poco de sentido estético XDD  
**Lule:** También me imagino a Angelo en plan mafioso, pero esta vez tiene la mente más trastornada por la falta de sueño, por eso no le he puesto más agresivo. Y sí, por eso digo que espero que no os perdáis, ya que el fic va de lo que sucede en un día, con menciones a algo que ha sucedido anteriormente o que sucede posteriormente. Pero la acción principal es un día. Así que se van entremezclando todos.  
**Lexa:** ¡Sí! Siempre pensé en que podían vengarse las almas de los asesinados por Cáncer…era su derecho :P aunque Angelo siempre se sale con la suya jajaja. Y Milo y Shaka no hacen nada malo ;) ya verás la que lió parda Milo en el próximo capítulo. El oneshot lo subiré más adelante, ya que al final estuve escribiendo el de Shaka en lugar de finalizar el oneshot. Es lo que tiene el estar inspirada. Además el oneshot es más serio, no es tan cómico y cambiar de registro cuando has estado riéndote a carcajada limpia, es difícil. ¡Saludos a Combo! :3  
**Hikaru:** XD dicen que dos que duermen en la misma cama se vuelven de la misma condición. El binomio Cáncer-Piscis hace que el primero agarre gusto por la estética y el segundo se vuelva más maquiavélico.  
**Liara:** Este fic es más aburridillo, lo sé, pero las risas regresan con Shaka :P hoy toca más tranquilidad, pero con vis cómica igualmente  
Shionlover: la venganza es un plato mejor servido en frío…aunque no les haya resultado a las almas XD  
**Eros13:** Gracias por los consejos, pero mi destino es una pelea eterna con el doc manager XD todo lo que escribo es en Word, todo perfecto…hasta que lo subo y el doc manager se empeña en comerse palabras, las reescribo y aunque le doy a guardar, hace lo que le da la gana -_-U  
**Lesty:**Pues no inventé lo de Angelo para DM. No he leído el manga de Episode G, pero según los que sí lo han hecho, es en él donde se revela que el verdadero nombre de DeathMask es Angelo. Y bueno, lo he querido dejar así. Es italiano y le pega. Aunque personalmente creo que de ángel no tiene nada XDD

Próxima entrega: mi queridísimo Shaka (mi hermano, con el que me llevo estupendamente y mi primo con el que ando siempre son Virgo). Está más entretenido, sobre todo porque siempre es el que saca las castañas del fuego a los demás caballeros. Ya lo veréis ;)  
¡Un saludo a todos, gracias por leerme y comentar!


	6. Un día con Shaka

Hello everyone!  
Shaka. ¿Qué puedo decir de él? Simplemente me encanta. Nacido en la india. Budista. Hago un matiz: no considero que Kurumada dijera específicamente que Shaka era la reencarnación de Buda. Al menos, no en el sentido que en occidente le damos. Primero porque para los budistas, Buda es sólo Siddharta Gautama. El Dalái Lama tampoco es reencarnación de Buda, sino líder espiritual. Un Bodhisattva, es decir alguien que se ha embarcado en el budismo de manera muy significativa. Se considera que se va reencarnando, pero no que sea Buda. Para mi, que ando estudiando el budismo, lo que Kurumada quiso decir era que Shaka era un bodhisattva. Por eso aparecen algunas escenas hablando con Siddharta.  
Podría seguir explicando más cosas, además hay tantos tipos de budismo con pequeñas diferencias que no acabaríamos nunca y os aburriría mucho. Abajo tenéis el significado de cada cosa, pero en los temas de meditación lo he explicado.  
¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**Un día con Shaka**

Meditando. Para no variar estaba meditando sobre la flor de loto de oro que tenía en su templo.  
-¿Y no es incómodo estar sentado ahí en lugar de una silla normal?- preguntó una vez Aioria.  
-La vida incluye duḥkha- había sido la escueta respuesta de Shaka, citando la primera de las Cuatro Nobles Verdades del budismo.  
-¿Du-qué?- continuó el león  
Shaka inspiró profundamente y continuó su meditación al recordar las palabras del león.

"El hombre más cercano a un dios". "Reencarnación de Buda". Esas eran las frases que más inquietaban su pacífico espíritu. Él no era la reencarnación de Buda. Siddharta Gautama le había enseñado todo lo que él sabía. A través de numerosas reencarnaciones había ido comprendiendo el por qué de su misión._ P__ubbe nivasanussati ñana. _Primera meditación seria para Shaka, donde pudo conocer sus numerosas reencarnaciones hasta llegar a esta última. Una vez fue ciego, cuando su reencarnación Asmita había sido hecha expresamente para "ver" mediante otros sentidos. Puliendo y perfeccionando.  
La reencarnación contemporánea, Shaka, podía ver. Pero había aprendido a moverse con soltura por su templo con los ojos cerrados, gracias a Asmita. Aunque alguna vez se escuchaban gritos de dolor al engancharse el dedo meñique del pie en un mueble, por ir con los ojos cerrados. Pero al mantenerlos cerrados, decía, le permitía concentrar su poder. Por eso siempre advertían a sus adversarios que procuraran que no los abriera.

Hubo una vez que tuvo tantos días los ojos cerrados, que las legañas le hicieron costra. Ya no es que no quisiera abrir los ojos, es que no podía. Eso fue porque se empeñó en hacer un récord de meditación. Comía mientras meditaba, bebía con una pajita, dormía en la posición de loto…lo peor fue que no le dio la gana de ir a ducharse diariamente, así que al cuarto día sin visitar la ducha sus compañeros empezaron a quejarse de que tenían que ponerse máscaras para verle. Shion le obligó a ducharse a diario de nuevo. Y a quitarse las legañas.  
-No sé si ha conseguido el récord de más días meditando, pero seguro que el de guarro lo tiene- musitó Afrodita.

Su rutina diaria era levantarse bien temprano, a eso de las seis de la mañana. De hecho era el único que se despertaba tan pronto. Se dirigía al jardín de los sales gemelos y ahí comenzaba a realizar unos estiramientos. Hacía un poco de Yoga hasta que recibía al sol completamente. Se duchaba (ya no intentó más realizar ningún récord). Luego se iba a desayunar. Normalmente lo hacía solo, pero si Mü había madrugado, éste solía visitarle para dejar que su pupilo durmiera un poco más.  
Hoy Mü no había venido, era El Día. Aparte se excusó en la falta de sueño por los ronquidos de Aldebarán.  
Así pues, el indio se preparó un zumo, unas tostadas con aceite y un pequeño capricho: un trocito de chocolate negro.

Notó un cosmos familiar atravesando la sala principal de su templo. Libra. Había regresado el Viejo Maestro. Salió a saludarle.  
-Cuánto tiempo Roshin- sonrió  
-¡Oooh, mi querido Shaka!¿Cómo estás muchacho? Veo que te has fortalecido desde la última vez que te vi jejejejje  
-¿A qué se debe su visita Viejo Maestro?-preguntó el indio  
-Por favor Shaka, no me trates de usted, tampoco soy tan viejo- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Tengo asuntos que atender, me llamó mi querido amigo Shion. Si te parece, luego vengo a hacerte una visita, pero primero voy a dejar mis enseres en mi templo y limpiarlo, que debe de estar hecho una pocilga- pensó el anciano- ¡Por cierto, os traje té a Camus y a ti, que sé que os gusta mucho!...A ver dónde lo puse…-El viejo empezó a rebuscar en una bolsa que llevaba - ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!- dijo sacando una caja de madera lacada, con dragones tallados en ella. Se la tendió a Shaka- ¡Toma amigo mío!.  
El indio se quedó maravillado viendo el recipiente. Realmente era muy bonito. Destapó la caja e inhaló el té.  
-Es exquisito…¡enseguida lo probaré!...muchísimas gracias Dohko…permíteme que te invite a comer cuando vengas a visitarme. Le diré a Mü que venga también- dijo emocionado Shaka.  
-¡Sí, no le he visto cuando crucé su templo! jejejeje gracias muchacho, luego regreso. ¡Cuídate hasta entonces!- se despidió.

A la hora de comer, Dohko se presentó en el templo de Virgo, donde almorzaron animadamente los tres caballeros. Tras la comida se despidieron y el indio volvió a sus quehaceres diarios.

Ahora Shaka andaba inmerso en una meditación más profunda, la _cutupapata ñana. _Si alcanzaba el máximo con esta meditación, podría ver seres morir y renacer dependiendo de la naturaleza de sus acciones.

Un aura dorada rodeaba al joven. Todo era tranquilidad y silencio. De repente escuchó voces llamándole. Hacía días que el Patriarca le había pedido que recargara el mala o rosario budista, para que estuviera listo en caso de una guerra contra Hades, que se apreciaba cercana. Aún no había terminado de dorar las 108 cuentas del mala, ya que requería un esfuerzo excepcional. Por eso había pedido encarecidamente que absolutamente nadie le molestara, salvo una urgencia. Así que no entendió la causa del alboroto.  
Como había perdido el hilo meditando, y presa de la curiosidad, se bajó de la flor de loto y se encaminó a la salida de su templo. Recibió con un gran bostezo los rayos del sol de la tarde fresca y un vientecillo removió sus rubios cabellos. Bajando desde el templo de Libra, Milo y Camus corrieron al verle salir.  
-¡Shakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa necesitamos tu ayuda!

El mencionado levantó una ceja y volvió a bostezar.  
-¿Qué ocurre? Espero que sea una urgencia.  
El francés y el griego comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente  
-…porque Dohko aceptó pero ¿qué íbamos a saber?  
-..sí, se veía horrible con eso, así que Milo agarró una tira de cera y RAAAAAAS! ¡Se la arrancó!  
-Y ahora está joven y no quiere morir y dice que la hemos cagado y que nos va a enviar al Hades acompañados de nosecuantos millones de dragones ¿eso dijo verdad?  
-Síiiii…pero juramos que no sabíamos nada al respecto ¿quién iba a pensarlo? Siempre fue un viejuno achacoso y dijo que te llamásemos, que sabrías resolverlo y…  
-Vale- cortó Shaka- ¿por qué habláis tan rápido? No me entero de nada ¿qué ha pasado?  
Otra vez iban a hablar atropelladamente pero Shaka les cerró la boca-¡De uno en uno, por favor! A ver, Camus que pareces menos alterado, cuéntame.  
Camus inspiró.  
-Resulta que fuimos a ver a Dohko, porque andaba por el santuario porque tenía unos asuntos que resolver con el Patriarca o no se qué. El caso es que nos invitó a tomar un té a su templo y Milo dijo "Dohko cada vez te achaparras más, pareces Yoda" y Dohko le arreó un bastonazo en toda la crisma.  
-Sí, mira… tengo un chichón aquí- dijo Milo apartándose el flequillo. Efectivamente se veía un bulto de considerable tamaño. Shaka sonrió.  
-Te lo mereces, por bocazas.  
-Bueno, pues le dijimos que se pasara por mi templo, ya que me había traído té de China y yo le tenía que dar unos libros que le traje de mi reciente viaje a Francia. Así nos tomábamos algo y nos poníamos al día-prosiguió Camus.  
-Entonces- intervino Milo- estuvimos juntos charlando y vimos que se rascaba mucho la ceja. Le pregunté por qué se la rascaba y cómo es que le había crecido pelo tan espeso en el entrecejo hasta unir sus dos cejas. Dijo que eso le pasa a la gente cuando se hace mayor, que le salen pelos en sitios donde de joven no le salía. No le creí y dije que seguro que él siempre fue unicejo. Me atizó un segundo bastonazo…está aquí –Milo, se retiró el flequillo del otro lado- Él me dijo que un día se la quitaría, y que le preguntara a Shion por cómo era de joven. Así que le propuse que se lo quitara yo, que tenía bandas de cera en casa de un día que Shaina nos dijo que Shura debería depilarse los brazos que los tenía muy peludos y no era bonito. Así que aceptó, pero dijo que sólo el entrecejo, que además Shunrei le recriminó que sus pelos de ceja caían en la sopa y le daba asco- concluyó el escorpión  
Shaka escuchaba con atención y paciencia esperando a ver si llegaba el momento en el que le dijeran qué había pasado.  
-Así que- continuó Camus-Milo fue a por las bandas a su templo. El Viejo Maestro sólo quiso que le quitáramos el entrecejo, por eso dije que la cortara en trozos, pero no me hizo caso y le colocó la banda entera… Dohko se quedó quieto esperando. Y fue cuando sonó ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! y le quitó la ceja entera...- el escorpión asentía a lo que decía su compañero.  
- Sí…fue asqueroso…toda una ceja bien espesa pegada a la banda…mmm…quizás Mü también tiene una sola ceja y se la quita con cera- dijo pensativo Milo – bueno, pues tras arrancarle la ceja, Dohko cayó desplomado al suelo. Pensamos que había muerto de dolor, pero de repente, empezó a salir, como si de una mariposa fuera, un cuerpo joven de esa cápsula de ancianidad. ¡Era Dohko joven!  
Shaka se sobresaltó – El Misopethamenos…  
-¿El qué?- preguntaron al unísono los amigos.  
-Pues…Atenea le dio el poder de vivir muchos años gracias a esa técnica…su corazón palpita mucho menos que como lo haría en circunstancias normales…vive muchísimos años, pero con una "coraza" de anciano para ralentizar su metabolismo al máximo. Lo malo es que si esa coraza se desgarra, Dohko sólo tendrá 12 horas de vida. Y eso tendría que hacerlo Dohko para una lucha importante, no por diversión. Así que me imagino el cabreo que debe tener…

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Camus visiblemente afectado  
-Mmmm…creo que puedo solucionarlo…pero tiene que haber pasado menos de una hora desde el desgarre inicial, y que la piel de viejo esté lo más entera posible. Así que, Milo, ve a por el pellejo de Dohko anciano. Camus, dile a Dohko que venga enseguida y lo meteremos en mi estancia personal. Procurad que no os vea NADIE.

Shaka comenzó a hacer los preparativos del rito. Cogió un libro, estudió los movimientos y los rezos y se colocó una túnica naranja. Cuando llegaron los demás, Shaka les hizo vestirse a Camus y Milo con una túnica naranja y a Dohko con una blanca translúcida.  
-Bien-dijo Shaka- comencemos el ritual- Dohko, por favor, túmbate sobre esta alfombra. Éste se tumbó, tapándose sus atributos. Milo iba a hacer un comentario, pero Camus le metió un codazo e hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.  
Un intenso aroma a incienso inundó la estancia. Shaka se sentó a los pies del de libra. Y colocó encima del joven su pellejo.  
Entonces escucharon una voz llamando al indio.  
Con un gesto de fastidio, Milo se asomó a la sala principal, agarrado a la cortina. Era Angelo. El de Cáncer quería que Shaka le ayudara, pero el escorpión comentó que estaba ocupado. Lo despachó rápido, afortunadamente.  
Volvió a la estancia, y se colocó en posición. Shaka le tendió un bol con pétalos rosas. A Camus le entregó otro bol metálico con una maza. Le pidió que removiera para hacer un sonido. Milo debía esparcir los pétalos cuando Shaka se lo indicara.  
El budista comenzó las plegarias…Om mani padme hum…la voz grave y monótona inundó la sala junto al incienso, los pétalos y el sonido del bol metálico.  
Una luz violeta comenzó a salir de Dohko, las plegarias cada vez eran más fuertes. A una indicación, Milo vertió el resto de los pétalos sobre el cuerpo de Dohko y Camus acompasaba el ritmo de los rezos. La luz iluminó toda la estancia hasta que de repente, se extinguió.  
Shaka abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Milo y Camus sentados mirando a una figura. Al ver que era bajita, Shaka supo que lo había conseguido y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sonrió al oír un par de bastonazos y dos gritos de dolor procedentes del francés y del griego, además de unas amenazas proferidas por el chino si comentaban algo con alguien.

Dohko se despidió de Shaka agradeciéndole la ayuda ofrecida.  
-Pero recuerda, has gastado una hora, en el caso de que tuvieras que pelear de verdad, mantén presente que no durarás 12 horas, sino 11- le advirtió el indio.  
Los amigos se marcharon del templo, agradeciendo a su vez la ayuda a Shaka.

-Vaya día más agitado...-Shaka sacudió la cabeza, volvió a bostezar, y se metió a su templo. A meditar, por supuesto.

* * *

**NOTAS:  
**Om mani padme hum: es el mantra más conocido. Cada sílaba tiene su significado. Pero en conjunto sería Om la joya en el loto Hum.  
Duhkha: (descontento, sufrimiento) es exactamente lo que dice Shaka, la primera de las Cuatro Nobles Verdades, principios del budismo. Para alcanzarlas, se debe atravesar una serie de meditaciones (mencionadas en el fic). Quedaría una tercera _asavakkhaya ñana _que es donde se limpia la mente y es cuando alcanzas el entendimiento de las Cuatro Nobles Verdades. Aunque Shaka ya alcanzó ese entendimiento, sigue realizando las tres fases de meditación. Para fortalecerse.

Y ahora la ronda de respuestas:  
**Lule:** Definitivamente están todos para ir al frenopático, pero estar loco es divertido XD Respecto a lo de Angelo, puede ser. Preguntaré a mi primo que sí tiene el episodio G y puede sacarnos de esta duda que corroe. Pero vamos, hay mucha gente que le llama así, mientras que para Afrodita, cada persona le pone un nombre diferente.  
**Hikaru:** No le fue tan mal porque Marin tiene un pronto muy fuerte pero sabe que su leoncito en el fondo no comete locuras :P salvo por ella.  
**Lexa:** Jajajaj es que Mü tiene esa apariencia dulce y protector que cuando conoces a un aries dices ¿de dónde narices saca Kurumada que los aries sean tan tranquilotes? Todos los aries que conozco son juerguistas en potencia, tanto mi mejor amiga de la infancia como dos exnovios son así XD Hasta mi hámster que es Aries es un fiestero. Y Virgo…virgo es virgo, creo que nunca he visto ni a mi hermano ni a mi primo enfadados de verdad. Molestos sí. Pero cabreadísimos, nunca. Son muy tranquilos, ordenados y adoran la rutina. Aunque he de reconocer que si se meten en problemas es por culpa de un escorpión que anda por ahí incitándoles a la aventura…pero conste que se lo pasan bien XD  
**Lesty**: espero que con este capítulo hayas recobrado la risa :P ¿Por qué tendemos los escorpio a incitar a los demás a cometer locuras con nosotros? A veces pienso que lo hacemos conscientemente, para que si pasa algo malo poder repartir las culpas XDDD (sobre todo si ello conlleva destruir algo…ejem…)  
**Eros13**: Jajajaja los desastres compartidos son más divertidos XD y sí, Marin tiene los ovarios bien puestos. Tiene que sacar algo de garra. ¡Te deseo lo mismo!

Qué largo se me ha hecho XDD espero que lo hayáis pasado bien y os espero en el próximo capítulo Dohko de Libra. Aunque ya ha participado en este :P para su desgracia.  
¡Un saludo y feliz día!


	7. Un día con Dohko

¡Maldito Karma!  
Basta que escriba que Shaka se mete leñazos en el meñique del pie para que yo me diera anoche uno…es que me ha levantado toda la uña, no os podéis imaginar el dolor…arghs…eso me pasa por ir descalza por casa. Mientras escribo estas palabras, hay 35 grados…simplemente: me derrito. Así que si desvarío mientras escribo el fic de Dohko, disculpadme. O no XD Bueno voy al tajo, que sé que lo estáis esperando ;)

* * *

**Un día con Dohko**

Hacía un mes que Shion había llamado telepáticamente a Dohko. Habían charlado, y el Patriarca le había dicho que por qué no se pasaba un día por ahí. Que dejara a alguien vigilando el sello y ya está. Así que el viejecillo decidió levantar su culo del sello e irse a Grecia.  
Shunrei se alegró  
-Al fin voy a poder hacer comidas que tengan más sustancia que una sopa de pelos de ceja.  
Shiryu, ocupó el asiento dejado por su maestro.  
-Mierda, el sello ha adquirido la forma del culo de Dohko…-gruñía mientras intentaba acomodar sus posaderas.

Así abandonó Dohko sus dominios y se llegó al Santuario.  
Le sorprendió que nadie estuviera en la casa de Aries. Cruzó Tauro…donde unos alumnos cuchicheaban algo misteriosamente. Dohko les saludó. Continuó a la casa de Géminis, pero los hermanos tampoco estaban. En el templo de Cáncer sólo escuchó risas y cachondeo. No vio a Angelo. Aunque le oía desesperarse dentro. Pasó por Leo a toda prisa, puesto que había discusión de pareja. Atravesó Virgo, dejando un regalo a Shaka. Y por fin. Su templo.

-Qué desastre…- murmuró el viejuno. El templo se alzaba imponente. Pero con 3 dedos de polvo. Pelusas de todos los tamaños corrían de un lado a otro gracias a las corrientes de aire.  
Aún así, por el pasillo que cruzaba el templo, se podían distinguir huellas de los caballeros cuando iban y venían. Una peste le llegó a su nariz. Dirigió su mirada a todos los rincones del templo, buscando la causa de ese olor. En la base de una columna había una caca restregada.  
Al parecer alguien (ya averiguaría quién) había pisado una mierda de perro y había considerado la base de la columna un buen lugar para limpiar su zapato.  
-Como atrape al desgraciao…- dijo mientras apretaba un puño.

Cogió la llave que daba a su estancia personal. La puerta chirrió ruidosamente. Sus pasos retumbaban en el suelo de mármol. Se dirigió a una ventana y abrió las cortinas. Otra nube de polvo le hizo estornudar. Tiró sus pertenencias encima de una cama.  
-Bueno- dijo arremangándose- toca hacer limpieza a fondo.

Empezó abriendo las ventanas para que se ventilaran bien todas las habitaciones. Pasó un cepillo para barrer el polvo, tierra y demás suciedad. Después limpió estanterías y muebles con un paño húmedo. Pasó la fregona por todos los suelos hasta que quedaron brillantes. A continuación fregó el cuarto de baño y la cocina.  
Cuando terminó de limpiar todo, excepto la cagarruta, se sentó en la cama desecha y se puso a sacar trastos. La otra caja de té para Camus, unos regalitos para Shion, enseres suyos y poco más, ya que no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo.  
Escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la sala principal. Era Shaka.  
-¿Dohko?...La comida está lista…he hecho hummus para usted…y un poco de puré de patata y zanahoria…ya sé que usted no puede masticar nada así que…  
Dohko se giró en su cama y se levantó de un saltito.  
-Es por culpa de Shiryu…me rompió la dentadura…hasta que no me la arregle del todo no podré masticar adecuadamente.

Ambos se dirigieron al templo de Virgo.  
-¿Llamaste a Mü?- preguntó Dohko  
-Sí, de hecho debería haber llegado hace 20 minutos- comentó preocupado Shaka.  
-Estará dando de comer a Kiki- respondió Dohko.

Mientras, a unos pasos del templo de Virgo, Mü caminaba cojeando. Se llevó la mano a una oreja. -Mmmm me silban los oídos…- sacudió la cabeza confuso y entró finalmente en el templo. Saludó a los presentes.  
-¿Pero qué te ha pasado Mü?- dijo Shaka.  
-Pues…me caí de espaldas por las escaleras de mi templo…tengo magulladuras por todos lados, por eso he tardado en venir.  
-¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió el chino  
-Aprendices insensatos- masculló Mü  
-Uuuuuy me vas a contar a mi ejejejej- sonrió Dohko- ¿le has castigado?  
-Por supuesto que está castigado. Cuando Shaka me dijo que vendrías, quiso venir, pero ni de broma le traigo. La próxima vez que aprenda a ser más ordenado…y a preocuparse menos de sus galletas- dijo el lemuriano llevándose las manos a la espalda.

Shaka llevó los platos a la mesa del jardín. Allí estuvieron charlando animadamente hasta que Dohko tuvo que excusarse ya que tenía que ir a ver al patriarca por la noche, y estaba agotado del viaje. Quería echarse una siesta.  
Así pues, los dorados se despidieron, Mü partió cojeando y Dohko ayudado por el bastón.

Al llegar a su templo, Dohko rehízo la cama, y se tumbó a dormir. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo cuando escuchó voces en su templo. Miró a la ventana y vio que era por la tarde ya. Se levantó de un salto.  
Al asomarse al pasillo principal, vio al caballero de Acuario junto al de Escorpio paseando tranquilamente.  
-Cada vez huele peor este templo…a ver si regresa Dohko y lo limpia- comentaba Camus  
-A ver si alguien es capaz de decirme QUIÉN ha dejado ESO en MI templo- se presentó Dohko señalando la base de la columna.  
-¡Yo no he sido!¡Lo juro!¡Esta vez no fue mi culpa!- se sobresaltó el griego.  
-Jjajajaja "excusatio non petita acusatio manifesta" querido Milo- dijo Dohko saludando a ambos caballeros.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Camus  
-Asuntos personales con el Patriarca ejejejej ¿y vosotros cómo estáis? Camus te traje tu té, ahora te lo doy…¿por qué no pasáis y nos tomamos algo?- sugirió el chino.  
-Muchísimas gracias Viejo Maestro- sonrió Camus- pero mejor nos tomamos algo en mi templo, que tengo allí los libros que me pediste ¿recuerdas? Así escoges los que te parezcan.  
-Además, tu templo huele a caca- dijo Milo  
Camus y Dohko miraron al griego.  
-Pues…tienes razón, ¡vamos a tu templo, Camus!

Y los tres se dirigieron al templo de Acuario. Al llegar al templo de Capricornio, Aioros y Shura saludaron al Maestro. Comentaron brevemente sus cosas, y al finalizar, el de sagitario preguntó  
-¿Por qué váis a Acuario, en lugar de quedaros en Libra? El Viejo Maestro no está para muchos trotes.  
-Es que su templo huele a caca- dijo mecánicamente Milo.  
-Qué escatológico estás hoy- le reprendió Camus.  
-Claro, como tú no tienes que soportar ese tufillo día y noche, te da igual…pero cuando salgo a las escaleras de mi templo, me llegan unos vahos que para qué…y van 2 días ya- dijo el griego.  
Shura se puso rojo al oír estas palabras. Pero no dijo nada. Cuando el trío se fue, Aioros miró a Shura  
-Ya te vale…como se entere Dohko, te mete un bastonazo que te manda a China de un golpe…y más te vale que Milo tampoco sepa nada, porque se vengará de manera cruel y dolorosa.  
-Tú calla, que pueden oírte…-dijo Shura asomándose a la ventana nervioso.

El trío continuó hasta Acuario, y estuvieron charlando hasta que a Milo se le ocurrió quitarle la ceja a Dohko. Éste se convirtió en Dohko joven y amenazó a la pareja para llamar a Shaka y que les ayudara. Finalmente, gracias a la ayuda del indio, consiguieron devolverle su aspecto inicial.

Tras este incidente, Dohko se fue a ver al Patriarca.  
-Shion, querido amigo…¿cómo haces para soportar a esta panda, exceptuando unos pocos?-dijo mientras se metía en la piscina que tenía el Patriarca en sus estancias personales.  
-Pues…-meditó Shion-sí, están todos locos, en mayor o menor medida, pero…qué aburrida sería la vida aquí sin esa algarabía que forman. ¿No te resultan familiares algunos comportamientos?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.  
-Sí…a veces pienso que volvemos a estar todos juntos de nuevo- admitió el chino.

Se quedaron callados un momento los dos, hasta que sonó ¡BLOP! Y una burbuja salió del trasero de Dohko. Shion salió corriendo de la piscina.  
-¿Qué, eso es un tapón que formaste mientras estabas sentado en el monte?- dijo el Patriarca riéndose  
-¡Más bien creo que es un aviso de que sigo siendo joven…por dentro!- contestó Dohko riéndose.  
-¡Eres un cochino, viejo amigo!

* * *

Poquito a poco va llegando a su final este fic. Dohko ha sido difícil escribirlo y a la vez fácil. Los que hemos vivido lejos de nuestras familias (estuve en Londres unos años trabajando) cuando llegamos de viaje, el primer día es mortal, porque nos llama todo dios para quedar, hay que ir a ver a toda la gente y tus vacaciones acaban convirtiéndose en un tour familiar, en lugar de poder descansar XD Así que he querido plasmar ese "estrés" de estar ausente durante mucho tiempo. Dohko no tiene tiempo para casi nada, salvo para que le metan en líos. Para una vez que regresa al santuario…  
En fin, dos cositas: se dice que cuando te silban los oídos es porque alguien está hablando de ti. Y la expresión "excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta" es una forma de decir que si te excusas de algo de lo que no se te ha acusado, es que realmente lo has hecho tú. Aunque en este caso, no era cierto, porque Milo no dejó restos de perro en la casa de Libra. Ya sabéis quién ha sido XD

Antes de continuar con las respuestas, aclaro: antes tenía puesto por defecto la moderación de comentarios de gente no registrada. Ya he solucionado ese problema, así que en teoría, puede comentar quien quiera este fic, sin esperar mi moderación. Por eso algunos no habéis visto vuestro comentario hasta hoy. No es que se jodiera el sistema, tranquilos XD

**Hikaru:** Sí, es lo que tiene ser el más cuerdo entre los locos XD Pobre Dohko, la que le he dado en este capítulo XD no le tengo respeto alguno…XDDD en el fondo es muy divertido ;)  
**Lule**: Uff…en cuanto dices que tienes que hacer algo y quieres que nadie te moleste, los planetas se alinean para conseguir lo contrario.  
**Lesty**: Jajajaja es la cruz que tendremos siempre los escorpio…líderes del desmadre XD  
**Kaito**: Gracias por leer mi fic, y sí, Poseidón entró en el negocio de bares. De algo tiene que vivir ¿no? Yo también tengo hambre…se acerca la hora de cenar.  
**Helena:** Tranqui, los capítulos no se van a mover de aquí XD no tengas prisa. A ver qué te parece este Dohko más…divertido XD  
**Lexa:** XD como ya dije, no fue culpa (por una vez) del sistema fanfiction, sino del moderador de comentarios. Sí, eso me decía un exnovio de mi (Géminis) que cuando salía conmigo, pasaban muchas cosas siempre, por lo general muy divertidas. Dice que nunca se lo ha pasado tan bien con alguien :P A día de hoy me sigue recordando una anécdota cuando hablamos…es que los escorpio dejamos huella (toma modestia XDDD) De hecho, este ex, debido a su trabajo, no podemos vernos tan a menudo, y recientemente me mandó un dibujo que vio por internet, de Saga abrazando un peluche de un escorpión XDDD  
**Eros13**: XDDDD es que Dohko se pasa tanto tiempo lejos, que se confía y claro…  
**PrincessVirgo:**¡Bienvenida! Ya subsané el error de los comentarios, ya podrás comentar de una sola vez. Y sí, claro que tiene continuación, y aquí traigo el séptimo capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste!

Bueno, por hoy termino. Estoy cansada de escribir aunque gracias a Atenea ya está atardeciendo y la temperatura ha bajado algo.

Próxima entrega: Milo de Escorpio. Mi signo solar. Aunque sea mi signo, le voy a dar pal pelo XDD nada de favoritismos, que ya le traté bien en el oneshot. Ahora le tocará sufrir. De momento ya habéis visto que ha recibido 3 bastonazos. Veremos si recibe alguno más…si se porta mal, desde luego que sí XD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Gracias a vuestro entusiasmo mi mente es una tormenta de ideas descabelladas y me siento con más ganas para actualizar en poco tiempo.

¡Un saludo desde España y que tengáis un feliz día! ¡Ánimo para todos!


	8. Un día con Milo

¡Y aquí llega Milo de Escorpio! Con su pelo azul (o rubio), sus ojos celestes, su honorabilidad, lealtad, amistad, crueldad…eso es lo que sabemos de él por el manga/anime…pero en los fics, es diferente, más "terrenal". Un hombre rebosante de locura, sexualidad (no obstante la Octava Casa del zodiaco es la referente al sexo) y diversión.  
**Ojo, como escorpio que soy, aviso de que este capítulo tiene una parte que quizás algunos puedan ofenderse. No es yaoi, pero hablo por encima de sexo. Para mi es muy light, pero puedo entender que la gente no tenga la mente tan sucia como yo y pueda considerarlo ofensivo. Avisados estáis. **  
Aquí viene el tornado acompañado de su inseparable Camus :D

* * *

**Un día con Milo**

La suave luz de la mañana se filtraba entre las cortinas de la habitación del escorpión. Milo dormía abrazado a su almohada feliz. Eran las 09:59 hasta que…

¡RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!.. gritó el caballero llevándose la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía como un tambor del susto mañanero. Aún temblando, agarró el despertador y lo estrelló contra la pared. Miles de piezas saltaron por los aires.  
-Joder…-dijo jadeando de la impresión –Asco de despertador…

Se sentó al borde del colchón, intentando relajar su corazón desbocado. Se pasó las manos por la cara y echó hacia atrás la melena azul. Suspiró y se puso en pie.  
Caminó a trompicones hacia la ducha, encendió la radio y empezó a sonar una canción demasiado cañera.  
-No por los dioses…necesito relajarme…- siguió buscando en las emisoras-..noticias…no…mmmm…este programa me aburre…¿salsa?¿a estas horas? Quita quita…and you giiiive yourself awaaay- Milo canturreaba-…nah, ahora no me apetece U2…¡esto, esto sí!...ah…música relajante…- había topado con una cadena de música ambiental.  
El escorpión se metió en la ducha. Tras ella, seguía en un estado catatónico de relajación. Se vistió y se dispuso a hacerse el desayuno.  
Abrió la nevera, cogió un cartón de zumo de manzana. Lo vertió en un vaso y se sentó en la mesa. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el suave vientecillo de la mañana y los rayos de sol se colaran en la estancia. Se mantuvo relajado mientras disfrutaba de la luz y del zumo que bebía a sorbos.

-Aaah…por fin un poquito de tranquilidad…- Milo entornó los ojos dejándose mecer por la quietud del momento. Sus tripas rugieron, un zumo no era un desayuno en condiciones. Se levantó y miró en los armarios. –Mmmmm….chocolate…- y agarró una magdalena de enormes dimensiones. Era de chocolate con trocitos de chocolate blanco. Bollería artesanal traída de Francia hacía dos días. Los croissants volaron el día anterior.  
-Como sigas comiendo eso todos los días, vas a engordar, mon ami.  
Una voz grave y sensual provenía de la ventana. Milo sonrió al ver a su amigo Camus.  
-Bonjour, Roi de la glace!  
-Vas mejorando tu pronunciación petite escorpión ¿qué tal estás?  
-Bien…aunque he roto el Despertador Infernal- contestó Milo  
-Pourquoi?  
- Porque todos los días me despierto al borde del infarto  
- ¿Por qué no lo cambiaste antes?  
- Porque si no lo rompo, no lo cambio…me da pereza ir a Rodorio…hay gente…mucha gente…y sabes que me agobian las multitudes.  
- Ya, no me lo recuerdes- Camus giró sus ojos, recordando aquel día en el que el siendo más pequeños, Milo provocó el caos al ejecutar una tormenta y mandar volando a los transeúntes de la calle principal de Rodorio. La excusa que dio al Patriarca fue "Había mucha gente…por los dioses…no me dejaban pasar, me empujaban….y lo peor es que si intentaba salir, la gente se ponía brusca conmigo y me insultaban…algo tenía que hacer…".

Milo observó un montón de bolsas que estaban en la entrada mientras le pegaba un bocado a su magdalena.  
-¿Para quién es todo eso?-inquirió  
-Pues ESO pedazo de vago, es TU comida.  
Milo puso ojitos a Camus  
-¿De verdad?¿EN SERIO? ¿Te has molestado en madrugar para ir a Rodorio y llenarme la despensa?  
Camus miró de soslayo a su amigo, porque sabía la que se avecinaba, y antes de que el arácnido se abalanzara sobre las bolsas para curiosear, le congeló los pies, quedando atrapado sin poder moverse. Milo refunfuñó.  
-Primero págame, luego te liberaré.  
-¿Cómo quieres que vaya en busca de mi cartera si no puedo moverme?-Milo tiraba de sus piernas.  
-Dime dónde está tu cartera e iré a por ella- sonrió maliciosamente el de Acuario.  
-¡Nunca! ¡No quiero que nadie entre en mi cuarto y rebusque entre mis cosas!- Milo se puso nervioso- ¡Descongélame ya!¡Prometo que voy a por la cartera!  
Camus negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Non. Dime dónde está tu cartera e iré a por ella.  
Milo gruñó  
- Está en el tercer cajón de la mesa de noche  
Camus sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación del peliazul. Abrió la puerta y observó alrededor antes de meter un pie.  
-Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe…quelle pagaille…-musitó el francés  
-¡Franchute me las pagarás!-gritaba Milo…una pierna había conseguido separarla del suelo…con el trozo de hielo aún pegado.  
Camus cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo al oírle. Los gritos y blasfemias de Milo se amortiguaron.  
Los trozos del despertador estaban por todas partes. De hecho se veía la marca en la pared donde había sido estampado. La ropa, mal colocada, tirada por las mesas, la puerta del armario abierta de donde colgaba más ropa, por el suelo…hasta encima del terrario con el escorpión Cosa acojonado debajo de una piedra.  
- Hasta Cosa tiene miedo de su propio amo…hay que ver…  
Camus sorteó la montaña de trapos, piezas de despertador y objetos varios desparramados.  
Tropezó con unas deportivas que estaban ocultas por una camiseta negra. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. La almohada, que hasta ese momento colgaba de un borde del colchón, cayó a un lado.  
Camus abrió con cuidado el tercer cajón de la mesa de noche de Milo.  
En primer lugar, fotos de tías en pelotas  
-Cómo no…-suspiró el de Acuario  
Sacó las fotos y las tiró sobre la cama. Vio la cartera y la abrió. Sacó el dinero gastado en la comida.  
-Más 10 euros de gastos de envío- se dijo Camus. Rebuscó en la cartera del griego y vio una foto de él guardada- ¿y éste por qué guarda fotos mías en su cartera?  
De repente escuchó golpes en la puerta  
-¡Ábreme Rey Hielo!  
Camus no había prestado atención cuando Milo se deshizo de todo el hielo con agua caliente, ni cómo iba insultando al francés cuando se dirigía a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.  
-¿Qué has hecho?- inquirió el escorpión.  
-Cogerte el dinero más 10 euros de gastos de envío- resolvió el francés  
-¿Cómo que gastos de envío? ¡Me sales más caro que pedir la comida por internet!  
El acuariano puso su índice sobre los labios del griego.  
-¿Tengo que recordarte el POR QUÉ de esos 10 euros o no hace falta que te refresque la memoria?- terció Camus.  
Milo refunfuñó maldiciones en griego.  
-Te aprovechas de mi debilidad-  
El francés se giró divertido  
-¿Debilidad? No es mi culpa que confundas a la gente por detrás…además, te empeñaste en querer invitar a esas dos "hermanas" a un trío…- dijo Camus conteniendo la risa.  
-¿Yo que iba a saber? Además, de todas maneras iban al "Atlantis", seguro que más gente ha caído en su trampa…al menos puedo decir que estoy vivo.- sentenció Milo.  
-Ya…claro…oye una cosa…¿por qué guardas una foto mía en tu cartera?-preguntó Camus.  
-Para inspirarme al hacerme pajas ¿te molesta?. Respondió con sorna. El francés se puso pálido- ¿Pues por qué la voy a tener? Porque eres mi amigo, y me gusta tener un recuerdo de ti.  
Camus respiró de nuevo.  
-¿Entonces no te masturbas con esa foto?-  
Milo esbozó una sonrisa  
-No…qué va…-soltó una risa. Camus miró asustado a Milo.- Que noooo, que no uso tu foto, de verdad…para esos menesteres utilizo esas fotos que están encima de la cama- dijo señalando la montaña de mujeres en poses pornográficas.  
-¡Aaaaaaaghs, que he tocado esas fotos!- dijo el francés mirándose las manos y salió corriendo a lavárselas.  
Milo no dejaba de reírse  
-¿Por qué te crees que tengo la cartera ahí escondida?- le gritó para que le oyera- ay francés, que te crees todo lo que te digo jajajaja- Milo recogió las fotos limpias y las metió de nuevo en el cajón.

Cuando terminó de lavarse, Camus sugirió a Milo ir a dar una vuelta a Rodorio antes de ir a comer.

Al pasar por el templo de Leo, vieron a Aioria y a Marin que salían con el mismo destino.  
Milo comentó lo que sucedió la noche anterior con el tema de las "hermanas". Aioria y Marin contaron su versión de los hechos, ya que sucedieron después del encontronazo de Milo con ellas.  
-¿¡QUÉ!- gritaron la amazona y el león al escuchar a Milo- ¿E…estás seguro Milo?-  
-Completamente, está Camus de testigo y aparte perdí una apuesta…- dijo el escorpión mirando de soslayo al francés.  
-¡Entonces ahora me cuadra todo!- la cara de Aioria se iluminó. Soltó una risotada- Hay que buscar a Kanon, ¡lo que nos vamos a reír a costa de Saga!.

* * *

Es que los quiero a los dos. No puedo evitarlo. Tanto si el fic es yaoi como si no lo es, el tándem Camus- Milo es el mejor. No es por barrer pa casa, es que esta pareja da muchísimo juego. Por supuesto que es mi opinión, y aunque otros prefiráis otras parejas también consolidadas, me reconoceréis que esta pareja tiene su punto fuerte ¿o no?.  
Bueno, poco a poco se va desvelando el misterio que rodea a Saga. Ya hay varias personas que conocen la identidad de las famosas "hermanas". Milo les vio la cara. Sabe quiénes son. Y ahora el rumor correrá más que nunca por el Santuario.  
Hace años que no practico el francés que aprendí en la escuela, así que espero no haberme equivocado. "Por todos los dioses del Olimpo…qué desastre…" es la frase que dice Camus en referencia a la habitación de Milo.  
No me he "pasado" con Milo porque aparecerá de nuevo más adelante…y porque tiene trauma XD

¡Sin más, la Ronda de Respuestas!  
**Minako:** ¡Bienvenida y gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te sigan gustando las actualizaciones! Y conste que he sido benevolente con Milo, pero porque volverá a salir, muy a su pesar, más adelante (aún queda hacer el fic de Camus). La cinta del bar…¡aaaaah! ¡Misterio! Pero ya se va desvelando un poquito…jejejeje.

**Lexa:** Cuando Shaka tenía que ir al baño se levantaba con los ojos cerrados y hacía sus necesidades con los ojos cerrados. No quisiera ser testigo del cuarto de baño en esos días XD Ya vi el vídeo de Moderatto y me reí mucho, aunque hubo dos palabras que no entiendo: reven (refiriéndose a Leo) y zafo (respecto a Cáncer).

**Hikaru:** Y que lo digas…pero sí, Shura es un poco…descuidado más bien. Cochino es Dohko, que se tira pedetes acuáticos mientras está con su amigo.

**Guest **(seas quien seas): Jejeje por supuesto que Milo anda echando balones fuera. Y para Afrodita queda ya poquito, la semana que viene tengo que terminar el fic, porque me iré casi un mes y donde voy internet va como el culo de lento.

**Lule**: Es lo que pasa cuando te vas durante mucho tiempo, que todos van como locos a buscarte. Pues a Dohko igual :P

**Miriam**: Vi tu comentario esta mañana XD ya dije ayer que tu comentario no se veía porque no puse el moderador de comentarios. Muchas gracias por lo que escribes, aquí está el octavo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado :)

Por hoy ya cierro el pico, voy a ver si leo algunas historias pendientes.

En el próximo capítulo: Aioros de Sagitario. Viene dispuesto a dar guerra. Él tiene un as en la manga…¿qué pasará?...

¡Un saludo y gracias a todos, pasad un buen día!


	9. Un día con Aioros

¡Noveno capítulo! El caballero de Sagitario hace acto de presencia para imponer un poco de orden…¿o será de caos?...se va desenmarañando el hilo principal ejejejeje

* * *

**Un día con Aioros**

-…Sí…aham…vale…me parece perfecto…¿en serio?...ya hablaré con mi hermano entonces…no, no te preocupes…si tú supieras…ajjajajaja…ya ves…jejeje…claro, claro…jajaajja- Aioros se paseaba con el teléfono inalámbrico por su cuarto-…es que de verdad…jojojojojojojo increíble…no, no les he visto…mejor…¿por qué?...¿algo que me interesa?...de acuerdo…vale, te dejo que están llamando a la puerta…luego me paso por tu bar…sí…jejeje un beso guapa…¡ciao!- colgó el teléfono.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió. Era Shura. Entró como una exhalación en la casa de Sagitario.  
-¿Qué prisas son esas?- preguntó Aioros sujetando la puerta.  
-¡Cierra la puerta, cierra la puerta!- dijo el español muy nervioso.  
-¿Qué te pasa?¿Has visto un espectro o qué?-y cerró la puerta.  
Shura fue hacia la cocina y se asomó a la ventana. Aioros se colocó a su lado, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que escudriñaba con nerviosismo. No había nada. El español emitió un suspiro.  
-Es que he visto a Dohko…justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de su templo, le vi despidiéndose de Shaka…  
-¿Tanto miedo te da un anciano?- preguntó Aioros burlonamente.  
Shura emitió un gruñido  
-No es eso…es que…bueno…no esperaba que volviera TAN pronto…- respondió el español.

Aioros se plantó delante de su amigo. Le miró a los ojos.  
-¿Qué has hecho para que te ponga nervioso el Viejo Mestro?- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.- A mi no me puedes mentir…lo sabes…  
-Pueees…- Shura se rascó la cabeza y se puso colorado- resulta que el otro día…regresando de Rodorio…ya sabes…de la fiesta que hizo Sorrento en ese pub…pues pisé algo…y bueno…que era una caca de perro…-Aioros empezó a reírse-…fui limpiando algunos de los restos en la calle…pero estaban bien incrustados…así que fui a la pata coja desde Aries hasta Virgo. No quería ensuciar el Santuario, lo juro…el caso es que cuando llegué a Libra, estaba muy cansado, y entre que estaba algo contento por el vino, era de madrugada y aún me quedaban por atravesar 3 templos más hasta llegar al mío, pues me limpié en el de Libra, porque era el único templo vacío- acabó confesando cabizbajo.  
El arquero no podía dejar de reírse. Sólo de imaginarse a su amigo saltando a la pata coja por todo el Santuario con una mierda en la suela de su zapatilla, se reía más aún.

-Jolines Aioros…que tengo un problema…que como vea la caca Dohko, me devuelve a los Pirineos de un bastonazo de los suyos…tengo que quitarla antes de que la vea.  
-Pues eso, amigo mío, lo harás tú- respondió el arquero- primero porque tengo que ir a Rodorio al bar "Atlantis", me ha llamado Anfítrite porque quiere darme algo. Y además, si Dohko estaba con Shaka, a estas alturas seguramente ya habrá visto tu "regalo" de bienvenida. Sólo te queda esperar a que se marche para ir a limpiarla. Y rezar a todos los dioses para que no se entere.  
Shura se quedó abatido.  
-Lo peor es que todos los que pasan por ese templo huelen la mierda. Y ayer vino Milo a preguntarme- dijo suspirando –lo que me faltaba…recibir aguijonazos…con lo que duelen…  
-Pues más te vale que no te pillen, deberías ir a tirar la zapatilla a un contenedor de Rodorio, para evitar implicaciones- sugirió Aioros.- De todas maneras, ya me contarás que haces. Yo tengo que irme a Rodorio ya, aparte de que antes tengo que darle la charla de hermano mayor a Aioria. ¿Te vienes?  
-Me quedo por ahora, tengo que ir a meter las zapatillas en una bolsa como dices…y por favor…¡no se lo digas a nadie!-Shura se agarró a las piernas de Aioros  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Que no diré nada, te lo prometo!- dijo sacudiéndose de encima al español.

Los dos caballeros salieron del templo de Sagitario, se despidieron y tomaron rumbos opuestos.

Al llegar al templo de su hermano, le vio junto a su novia y además estaban Camus y Milo. Todos reunidos en un corro cuchicheando.  
-¿Qué andáis tramando?- preguntó Aioros a sus compañeros.  
-¡No te lo pierdas hermano!- Aioria se acercó –Resulta que anoche…-y empezó a contarle al oído todo lo que sabían.  
-¿En serio?- el mayor abrió los ojos como platos.  
Todos asintieron.  
-Uhm…voy a intentar sacarle información a Anfítrite. Me ha llamado hace un rato para que me pasara por allí para darme algo. ¡Esto se pone interesante!- dijo frotándose las manos.  
-¡Pero luego dinos qué te ha dicho!- imploraron todos a una.  
Aioros se alejó del grupito con un gesto de asentimiento.

Cuando llegó a la calle principal de Rodorio, observó a Saga caminando apresurado a lo lejos. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su hermano.

Llegó al fin al bar "Atlantis". Le recibió Anfítrite. Aioros se sentó en un taburete y pidió una cerveza fría.  
-Cuéntame querida. Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que darme- dijo tomando un sorbo de su birra.  
-¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó la peliverde  
Con una sonrisa de medio lado Aioros respondió  
-Algo me han contado…  
La nereida soltó una risita.  
-Pues tengo algo que te va a interesar- y deslizó una cinta sobre la barra- es la copia de seguridad de la original, que entregamos a Saga.  
-¿Qué contiene esta cinta?  
En ese momento apareció Poseidón/Julian.  
-La juerga de anoche y la perdición de Saga- contestó solemne el dios de los mares.  
-¿Pero tan malo es?- preguntó Aioros –quiero decir…sí, es vergonzoso, pero no creo que Shion le quite la candidatura a patriarca…  
Anfítrite le guiñó un ojo  
-El punto débil de Saga es su orgullo. Cuando sepa que todos conocéis lo que hizo anoche, de la vergüenza que le entrará, ya no querrá ser patriarca con tal de no llevar esa cruz sobre sus espaldas…- dijo soltando una risilla.  
-Una cosa más…le habéis dado la cinta original a Saga ¿no?  
La pareja asintió  
-Pero ¿por qué me dais a mí la copia? ¿No se supone que se la diste a cambio de ir a por unas botellas de vino a cabo Sunión?- inquirió.  
-Porque rompió una botella de vino y me encerró bajo llave-una voz emergió de la oscuridad.  
-¿Kanon? ¿Pero qué te pasó?- Aioros se sobresaltó al ver al gemelo aún empapado.  
-Con la condición de que trajéramos las botellas, a Saga se le entregaría la cinta original. Se supone que la copia de seguridad tendría que ser destruida igualmente, pero llegué yo con uno de los soldados que me rescató. Entonces le conté a Poseidón lo que sucedió en el cabo, y por eso te entrega a ti la copia. Además, así me vengo de mi hermano, que estoy harto de él-dijo el gemelo.

Aioros se acarició la barbilla pensativo.  
-Esto es una venganza a dos bandas: por parte de Poseidón, por romperle una botella de vino y mentirle y por parte de Kanon, por los motivos que tengáis entre vosotros.  
-Por TRES bandas, Aioros. Te olvidas de alguien- sonrió misteriosamente Poseidón.  
-¿Quién?¿Quien yo creo que son?  
-Lo verás en esa cinta- añadió su esposa.  
-Entonces ¿qué queréis que haga con ella?-inquirió el arquero  
Los tres implicados miraron a Aioros  
-Que todos los habitantes del santuario conozcan su contenido.

* * *

¡Me encanta dejaros con la intriga! No es maldad, es que aún quedan 4 capítulos más: Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Shion.  
Y sí, para los fans del tándem Shion-Dohko, que apenas toqué cuando le tocó a Dohko, continuaré lo sucedido en la piscina (aparte del pedo acuático) y su conveniente charla entre amigos (la tengo escrita, sólo tengo que ubicarla en la historia).  
Algunos capítulos están más encaminados a la historia principal, que es la juerga en el bar Atlantis. Otros combinan hilo principal e historia personal. Y otros hacen referencias mínimas a la historia, dependiendo del nivel de implicación del caballero con esa historia, así que son prácticamente 100% personales. Pero en el capítulo final, que además será el más largo, se descubrirá todo el pastel.

¡Pobre Saga!

RR: ¡Ronda de Respuestas!  
**Lule:**Es lo que me gusta de esta pareja. Si son amigos, los veo como que Camus no desea tanto contacto con Milo, porque es pegajoso, pero a la vez, en cuanto tiene un minuto libre, ya le está echando de menos. Y Milo disfruta con los desmanes de Camus, porque sabe que pese a todo, le gusta estar junto a él. Lo de Cosa por nombre del escorpión…ajjajaja iba a ponerle otro nombre, pero como no me apetecía pensar, le puse el mismo que el de mi hámster. Bueno, el de TODOS mis hámsters XDD Llevo teniendo hámster desde que era pequeña, y todos se llamaban Cosa. El actual es Cosa X (décimo). Simplemente tiene un número, como los reyes en la historia XDDD

**Miriam:**Me alegro de que no te resultara ofensivo. Simplemente puse el aviso, por si las moscas. Siempre va a haber alguien que se queje de cualquier tontería, así que me curo en problemas XD

**Helena:**Aquí se sabe un poquito más de Saga y sus andanzas. Ya queda menos para el desenlace. Yo también llevaría conmigo más de una foto de Camus XDDD

**Lesty:**No te preocupes, como siempre digo, la historia no se va a mover de aquí :) en el capítulo final habrá mucha más interacción entre Dohko y Shion, lo tenía reservado. Ten en cuenta que el capítulo de Dohko no ha finalizado…están los dos en la piscina, ¿qué hablarían? En el último capítulo se sabrá…y Saga está en apuros XD cuando se entere de que existe otra copia…le va a dar un ataque que va a mandar todo el santuario a otra dimensión XDD

**Eros:**Jajajaj no te preocupes si no dejas comentario en un capítulo. No me molesta. De hecho yo debería buscar un hueco para ir comentando todo lo que he ido leyendo. Te sorprenderá saber que todos los escorpio que he conocido (incluyéndome) tenemos aversión por las multitudes. Es extraño, ya que somos fiesteros, pero el estar apretado cual sardina en lata acaba agobiando al más paciente. ¡Y sí, ya queda poquito para Afrodita! ¡Dos capítulos más y ya está!

**Kaito:**La combinación Milo+ tijeras es mucho más peligrosa que Milo+ bandas de cera. Te lo aseguro XD Si tienes hambre, come algo XDD

**Minako:**los despertadores son inventos hechos por un hdp. No tiene más. Aún espero encontrar el despertador que lo haga con una suave melodía y llene mi cuarto de luz, en lugar de "PIPI PIPI PIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!"…va in crescendo el muy…y lo de Saga se desvelará totalmente en el último capítulo XD os tengo a todos en vilo con las "hermanas" ;)

**Princessvirgo:**la de Shaka y Mü es adorable. Me encantan los fan arts donde aparecen juntos tomando el té. Es todo relax. Los de Camus y Milo suelen aparecer en poses dignas de alguna revista XDDD más movidas…por decirlo de alguna manera "suave"…

**Lexa:**¡Hola! Más o menos entendí el significado de reven y zafo…pero ahora me dejaste otra duda XD ¿achichincle? He buscado y me dice que es como un sirviente de otro. Supongo que lo dirás por lo de las bolsas XDDD Camus se pone de los nervios con Milo, pero en el fondo le aprecia, aunque su "frialdad" le haga actuar de otra manera. Y todos sabemos que el escorpión sabe colocar sus agujas para hacer que la estatua se desmorone ;) ¡Y regresó Kanon! ¿Por cierto, bañaste a tu perro al fin? XDD

Bueno gente, me voy a preparar el fic de Shura, mi compatriota, que promete escatologías XD  
Espero que os haya gustado el fic de Aioros.

¡Un saludo y gracias por leerme, pasadlo bien!


	10. Un día con Shura

¡De nuevo con vosotros! Shura tiene un problema, veamos cómo se las apaña el de Capricornio.

* * *

**Un día con Shura**

Shura amaneció temprano. No era de dormir mucho, pero sí profundamente. Así que en cuanto notaba luz en su habitación, abría los ojos y se ponía en marcha. Lo primero: desayunar.

Puso un poco de música, a volumen bajito, ya que no quería incordiar a sus vecinos. Esa noche Angelo había estado armando jaleo en la casa de Piscis, y despertó a casi todos. Camus le había dicho que estaban discutiendo por no sé qué de una ventana.  
-Siciliano tenía que ser- murmuró el español tras sorber el café recién hecho. Cogió un par de rebanadas de pan y las colocó en el tostador. Se sentó a la mesa esperando sus tostadas, mientras tamborileaba los dedos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Las tostadas saltaron y las untó en aceite de oliva virgen extra, mientras seguía bebiendo su café.  
Al terminar, fue a lavarse y se dispuso a ir a Rodorio. Seguía escuchando música cuando de repente saltó una canción "It's raining men WOW hallelujah it's raining men! amen! …".  
-¡Afroditaaaaaa! ¡te mato!- gritó Shura al darse cuenta de que su colega le había cogido el reproductor de música y había metido canciones suyas. –Se va a enterar…- masculló el español. – cuando regrese de Rodorio…

Así que se dispuso a salir por fin de su templo. Cuando atravesó el templo de Libra y vio la caca en el el pilar, pensó que debería limpiarla antes de que Dohko regresara y la viera. Nada más terminar este pensamiento, vio al citado charlando con Shaka.  
El de capricornio paró en seco-¡No puede ser!- corrió a esconderse tras otro pilar y espió a ver qué hacía. Como continuaban charlando, supo que no le habían visto, así que despacito fue dando pasos hacia atrás y cuando ya estaba fuera de la vista de los dos caballeros, salió corriendo despavorido.  
Llegó al templo de Sagitario y aporreó la puerta. Se escondió en casa de Aioros y le contó lo sucedido con la cagarruta. Su amigo le comentó que debería deshacerse de las zapatillas, y limpiar los restos cuando nadie le viera.  
Así que regresó a su templo, ya que su amigo se marchaba a Rodorio.

Según entró, buscó una bolsa de basura opaca, para que no se viera el contenido. Estaba en pleno proceso de ocultación de pruebas incriminatorias cuando Aldebarán pasó a saludarle  
-¡Buenos días Shura!- vociferó el brasileño.  
El español dio un bote y se giró ocultando la bolsa.  
-¡Qué susto me diste Alde!  
-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Oye venía a preguntarte si vienes conmigo a Rodorio, que tengo que pasarme por la farmacia y ayer me comentaste que tenías que ir a recoger tu guitarra a la tienda de música de al lado. ¿Qué es ese olor?-dijo Aldebarán olisqueando el aire.  
-Oh…es…bueno…las cañerías…deben estar en mal estado jejeje…esto…bueno…ehm…pues ahora mismo no puedo ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer…gracias de todas maneras…ya me pasaré a recoger la guitarra mañana…no te preocupes- dijo Shura bastante nervioso.  
-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto nervioso…-preguntó el toro.  
-Eh…bueno…sí, es que…puf ya sabes, entre unas cosas y otras…anoche dormí poco por culpa de Angelo que estuvo vociferando y estoy algo alterado…la falta de sueño, ya sabes- el español esbozó una sonrisa forzada.  
Aldebarán miró con extrañeza a su compañero  
-¿Ah sí? No me enteré de nada…Bueno, como quieras, yo me voy ya, que luego tengo entrenamiento con mis terneros. ¡Hasta luego!

Shura se despidió aliviado.  
-Casi me pilla…-respiró tranquilo.  
-¿Quién casi te pilla?- escuchó una voz dulce detrás de él.  
Shura empalideció  
-Afrodita…hola…  
El sueco se tapó la nariz  
-¿Qué peste es esta? Me dijo Aldebarán hace unos segundos que tenías problemas con las cañerías…deberías comentárselo al Patriarca, si no, no voy a poder salir de mi templo…por cierto, ¿podrías devolverme mis zapatos? Esos que te presté hace dos días para la fiesta de Sorrento…los voy a necesitar esta noche.

Shura se volvió blanco como la leche…los zapatos eran de Afrodita, lo había olvidado por completo…y los tenía en la bolsa, uno con restos de mierda. Desde luego que no se los podía devolver. Se inventó una excusa.  
-Pues es que los llevé al zapatero porque…bueno, eran unos zapatos tan bonitos que me parecería indigno dártelos sucios de esa noche ¿no? Supongo que ya estarán listos, de hecho iba a ir a Rodorio a por ellos, que me avisaron de que estaban listos…luego te los llevo a tu templo…no te preocupes  
Afrodita se quedó perplejo.  
-¿En serio los has llevado al zapatero para que los limpie?- El de Piscis se emocionó –Qué detalle por tu parte- sonrió- eres el único que cuida mis cosas cuando se las presto…y no como el idiota de Angelo, que me destroza el cuarto-murmuró cabreado-está bien, pero te agradecería que fuera antes de las 21:00 porque tengo un compromiso- ¡Hasta la noche entonces!

El sueco se despidió del español.  
-Ahora SÍ que tengo un problema- dijo sentándose en el suelo preocupado.

Miró el zapato limpio. Vio la marca y la talla era igual que la del sueco. Ahora tendría que comprar unos zapatos iguales a Afrodita. Y tenía que hacerlo antes de que cerraran las tiendas. Además de limpiar la cagarruta.

Primero fue a hurtadillas al templo de Libra. Vio que Dohko estaba dentro afanándose a limpiar. Así que era arriesgado ponerse a limpiar en ese momento. Tampoco podría atravesar el templo con los zapatos de Afrodita manchados, porque sería muy cantoso.  
Pensó en ir a Rodorio a buscar los zapatos, pero siendo casi la hora de comer, seguramente las zapaterías estarían cerradas hasta las cinco de la tarde por lo menos. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se puso a cocinar en su templo.  
-Bien, tengo que trazar un plan para que no me pillen: iré a Rodorio a comprar los zapatos y dárselos a Afrodita. Después regreso a casa, cojo la bolsa y por el camino limpio la mierda. Salgo y me voy a Rodorio a echar la bolsa, total, casi todos están ocupados por las tardes.

Sonriendo por su maléfico plan, se dispuso a hacer una tortilla de patata que compartiría con Aioros. Charlaron animadamente y Aioros le puso la cinta. Ni qué decir que Shura se quedó a cuadros.  
Mientras compartían risas llegaron Dohko, Milo y Camus que hablaron con ellos. Milo notó el tufillo e hizo un comentario, pero Camus le cortó tajante, pidiéndole que dejara de hablar de marranadas.  
Al marcharse, Shura vio el momento para realizar su plan con un pequeño cambio: Dohko estaría en Acuario. Tiempo suficiente para ir a limpiar la caca, y llevarse la bolsa con los zapatos. Al tirar la bolsa en Rodorio ya podría ir a comprar los zapatos y asunto zanjado.  
Mucho mejor que el plan inicial.

Llegó al templo de Libra, recogió los restos con un pañuelo que metió dentro de la bolsa con los zapatos. Pasó un par de pañuelos más para dejarlo bien limpito. Vio a Milo que bajaba a su templo, así que se escondió tras un pilar. Como vio que el escorpión volvía hacía arriba, él marchó corriendo a Rodorio.

Encontró una zapatería y tenían tanto los zapatos de Afrodita como su talla  
-¡Perfectos!-. Suspiró aliviado-Señorita, ¿puede cobrarme por favor?-Shura se acercó a la caja  
-Son 1.500 euros-dijo alegremente la dependienta.  
De la impresión casi se desmaya. Con lágrimas en los ojos Shura tendió la tarjeta.  
-Mi dinero…1.500 euros en unos zapatos…

Salió corriendo hacia el santuario. Llegó al templo de Piscis y le entregó a Afrodita los zapatos.  
-¡Qué limpios están! ¡Como nuevos! Muchísimas gracias Shura- dijo Afrodita –¡Mañana te llevo unos dulces por la molestia!- Shura seguía llorando  
-Adiós, 1.500 euros, adiós…

Abatido llegó a su templo. Se sentó en el sofá de cuero. De repente algo se le vino a la cabeza  
-La bolsa…la bolsa con la caca y los zapatos viejos…¿DÓNDE LA DEJÉ?

* * *

¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez que trazar un plan enrevesado para evitar que le pillara alguien? ¿Y la satisfacción que queda cuando se resuelve bien? ¿Y la angustia que entra cuando sabes que algo ha fallado?...Si Dohko ve la bolsa…

La moneda que uso es el euro, que se usa en casi todos los países europeos, incluidos Grecia y mi país (aunque al paso que vamos, no sé yo…nos acabarán echando de la UE). 1500€ al cambio serían casi 25.000 pesos mexicanos. Una pasada de dinero para dejárselos en unos zapatos. Pero Afrodita es un fashion victim, y al final todos nos gastamos el dinero en lo que queremos ¿no? Si tienes ese dinero y puedes permitírtelo, bien por ti. Pues eso, que cada uno haga lo que quiera, mientras no haga daño a nadie.  
Y sin más, la RR (molaría que sonara una musiquilla para dar entrada a esta sección)  
Lule: Sí, seguro que Dohko se entera, sobre todo porque Shura se ha dejado la bolsa en el templo de Libra al marcharse precipitadamente XD

**Lesty:**Jjajajajaj bueno, ya veremos lo que hay en el vídeo. De momento Shura ya lo ha visto con Aioros. Esa obsesión de los gatos de colocarse en el teclado a incordiar…pero los prefiero así, a cuando les vas a poner una inyección y se revuelven como demonios. Cuando trabajaba en la clínica, tenía los brazos hermosos llenos de arañazos XD

**Miriam:**Ya ha comenzado la misión de Aioros…veremos hasta dónde llega

**Hikaru:**(me encanta la foto que tienes puesta, ese color de rosa es igual que el del rosal de casa de mi abuelo). Kanon ha sido liberado (con sus métodos) y tiene sed de venganza. Se va a liar parda XDDD

**Kaito:**Si tienes hambre, come algo. Yo ahora no tengo mucha, pero me apetece un helado…

**Eros:**Trata bien a tu Saga, que ya me encargaré yo de maltratar al mío XD Uf…es que el alcohol…nos hace cometer locuras. Y eso que dicen que luego no te acuerdas de nada tras una borrachera del 20 es mentira. Es cierto que no te acuerdas de todo, pero sí de buena parte…sobre todo de las más vergonzantes -_-U por eso ahora me limito a tomar cerveza, sidra, baileys y poco más…y con mucha moderación. Mi época de desfase hepático pasó hace unos años.

**Liara:** Jajajajaja pobre Saga, sé que lo tengo a base de latigazos, pero es que si se porta mal…XDD No te preocupes por los comentarios ;) ya conoceréis el contenido de la cinta XD  
Gracias a vosotros, que me seguís leyendo :D

**Lexa:** Jajajaj sí, Aioros es de esos que quieren parecer buenos, pero cuando se junta con gente de otra calaña, se contagia. Shura siempre me ha parecido gracioso. En el manga es como una marioneta sin vida. Casi como un mandao. Tan solemne siempre…hay que darle vidilla y meterle en apuros.  
Y lo de tu perro es normal. Basta que los bañes para que enseguida se revuelquen. Recuerdo cuando estuve cuidando de la perra de un primo mío, una pastor alemán de 6 meses, hace ya 12 años. Para bañarla me tiré casi una hora, porque entre que me chupaba y no paraba quieta…acabé empapada de arriba abajo y apestando a perro mojado. El caso es que terminó limpia, reluciente y oliendo a champú de perros. Para que mi hermano decidiera sacarla a pasear al río y la trajera llena de barro hasta las orejas. Casi le mato.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de Shura. Por el momento. Próximo capítulo…¡OH SÍ! ¡Camus de Acuario!...voy a por un balde que las babas se me caen…me pasa una cosa, sé que en el anime le ponen otra voz, pero cuando imagino la voz que debería tener Camus, sería sin dudad la de Serge Gainsbourg. Sólo la voz, que el hombre no era especialmente guapo. Si escucháis la canción "Je t'aime. Moi non plus" (te quiero, yo tampoco)…se me eriza toda la piel de imaginar que Camus tuviera esa voz.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y comentar el fic.! Vuestras opiniones me animan a terminar la historia :D ¡Un saludo a todos y que tengáis un buen día!

Por cierto...¿que es eso de life con un número en días que aparece en el doc manager? ¿Acaso las historias subidas tienen un límite de permanencia en fanfiction? ¿Sólo es para el doc manager o implica que desaparecería este fic de la página? Si alguien me pudiera aclarar esto, lo agradecería ^^


	11. Un día con Camus

Camus…tan frío, pero con alma cándida. No es tan malo aunque luego reciba por ayudar a Milo. Continúa el misterio de la cinta ;)

* * *

**Un día con Camus**

-…-  
-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres dejar de observarme y decirme qué quieres?- el caballero de Acuario suspiró fastidiado al levantar la vista del libro. El griego sonrió divertido.-Y siéntante bien, que luego te quejas de dolor de espalda- reprochó al escorpión, que estaba tumbado retorcido en el sofá, con una pierna por encima del respaldo, la otra colgando del borde del sofá, la cabeza inclinada con el cabello azul cayendo por el suelo, una mano tocaba el suelo y la otra mano en el reposabrazos. Todo esto, tumbado boca arriba. Milo chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió para sentarse cuan largo era en el sofá.

Camus volvió a la lectura. Milo observó toda la sala con atención, curioseando. Parecía un gato impresionado. Bostezó sonoramente.  
El francés cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se cruzó de piernas  
-¿Y bien?¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?- dijo mirando a su amigo.  
-Me pregunto a dónde irían esos dos…y qué hacen aquí- Milo miró al techo, pensativo.  
-Pues mientras no armen jaleo, no pasa nada ¿no?- respondió el francés ante la preocupación del escorpión-además, tuviste suerte, podrían haberte hecho picadillo antes por tu atrevimiento…casi mejor que no nos inmiscuyamos en sus asuntos.- aclaró.  
-Sí, tienes razón…-el griego bostezó nuevamente- bueno…creo que voy a irme a mi templo a dormir. Mañana tendré que hacer pedido, que no tengo nada en la despensa.  
-Sí, porque como sigas gorroneándome, te voy a cobrar las cenas…¿por qué no madrugas y te das una vuelta por Rodorio y compras?- bromeó el francés.  
Milo miró sorprendido a su amigo levantándose del sofá.  
-Ah sí, como voy a pedirte que madrugues…- Camus se respondió a si mismo.  
Ambos amigos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Por la mañana, Camus se despertó a las siete y media, se duchó y desayunó mientras continuaba la lectura que no pudo terminar la noche anterior. A eso de las nueve menos cuarto se marchó a Rodorio. Pasó por el templo de Escorpio, pero había demasiada tranquilidad.  
-Está durmiendo, para no variar…- Camus suspiró.  
Fue a hacer la compra, tanto para él como para su amigo. Al terminar y regresar al santuario, escuchó una voz infantil llamándole. Eran Kiki y Mü que iban a comprar. Se saludaron con la mano, pero al imitar Camus el saludo, se le escurrieron las bolsas de la mano y se desparramaron por el suelo. Afortunadamente, los lemurianos le echaron una mano con la telequinesia.

Al pasar de nuevo por el templo de su amigo, seguía durmiendo. Así que fue a su templo, dejó la comida y regresó con las bolsas para Milo. Vio una sombra por la cocina, así que ya estaba despierto. Entró a saludarle, dejarle las bolsas y cobrarse el servicio.

Luego fueron juntos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a comer. Se cruzaron con Aioria y Marin. Intercambiaron opinión en un corrillo. Al parecer Aioria y Kanon estuvieron en el bar "Atlantis" y les vieron. Sorprendidos por la noticia de la identidad de esas dos personas, decidieron ir a avisar a Kanon. Pero antes de moverse vino Aioros y se enteró del chisme. Éste les traería más información, ya que él iba hacia el foco del rumor.

Aioria y Marin decidieron ir a buscar a Kanon por su cuenta. Mientras que Camus y Milo se fueron a comer a Rodorio.

Llegaron al restaurante. Los demás comensales se quedaron mirando a la pareja mientras pedían la comida. Se sirvieron una botella de vino para beber.  
Camus iba cortando pedazos de carne y mirando con gesto de fastidio alrededor.  
-Odio que la gente me mire cuando como- murmuró el francés-ni que fuera un mono del zoo.  
-No te miran a ti, me miran a mí y admiran mi belleza helénica- dijo Milo haciendo un movimiento de melena.  
Camus le miró con suficiencia.  
-¿El ego bien, verdad?  
-No es para tanto- dijo sonriendo el griego.  
-No era un cumplido…- terció el francés.  
Milo le lanzó un beso al aire.  
-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tonterías? Ahora sí me voy a creer que te miran, pero porque haces el ganso.- dijo irritado el acuariano.  
-Ne vous fâchez pas, mon amour- Camus amenazó con darle un puñetazo, mientras el escorpión reía – me encanta vacilarte Rey Hielo, y en el fondo sé que te gusta- dijo seductoramente Milo mientras bebía de su copa de vino.  
El francés se limpió con una servilleta los labios y con un rápido movimiento de dedos, congeló el vino justo cuando el líquido acariciaba los labios del griego.  
Camus empezó a reírse al ver a su amigo con la copa pegada a la lengua. Milo se retorcía de dolor, hasta que estirando la lengua para liberarse, la copa cedió y se rompió en mil pedazos.  
El francés apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y sujetaba la barbilla con una mano.  
-Desde luego, eres todo un espectáculo- y volvió a reírse mientras pedía la cuenta al camarero.

Por la tarde fueron a ver a Dohko, ya que Camus tenía que darle unos libros y él recibir el té que le trajo el chino. Tras el embrollo de la ceja, la pareja se fue al templo de Acuario de nuevo, con un total de un chichón el francés y tres el griego.  
-Me está dando dolor de cabeza- murmuró Milo mientras se miraba los bultos en el espejo.  
-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me atizó a mi, si yo no hice nada…la culpa fue tuya-suspiró Camus.

Era ya casi de noche cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta.  
-¿Camus, Milo?¿Estáis ahí?- Eran Aioros, Aioria, Marin y Kanon.  
Camus abrió la puerta. Aioros blandió la cinta en la mano.  
-Mira lo que traje- dijo riéndose.  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Milo desde el fondo.  
-Es la cinta donde se ve lo que hizo anoche Saga- dijo Marin- vamos a verla todos juntos. Hemos ido llamando a la gente…a Shura no le encontramos, pero ya vio la cinta. Y Dohko tenía prisa para ir a hablar con el Patriarca. Mi hermano no está, así que mejor. Irán viniendo, les hemos citado aquí- comentó Kanon.

Sonaron más golpes en la puerta. Entraron Afrodita, Shaka, Mü, Aldebarán y DeathMask.  
-Espero que sea importante…-rezongó el de Piscis.  
-A mi me viene bien alejarme de mi templo…sólo veo flores por todos lados- dijo Angelo  
El resto se fueron acoplando en los sofás.

Cuando estaban todos sentados donde podían, Aioros puso la cinta.  
Mientras las imágenes iban apareciendo, los espectadores abrieron los ojos. No querían perder detalle. Las primeras risas no tardaron en aparecer.  
-Vaya, vaya con Saga…y se las daba de santurrón…-dijo Deathmask con sorna.  
-Eso debió doler…- murmuró Aioria ante una imagen.  
-Creí que tendría mejores gustos- dijo Afrodita disgustado.  
-Lo mejor es la cara de idiota que se le queda ajjaajjaa- reía Aldebarán  
-Ya se lo dije muchas veces "el alcohol no te sienta bien"- sonrió Mü  
-Se me ha caído un mito…-suspiró decepcionado Shaka  
-¿Pero en serio que no se dio cuenta? ¿Tan pedo iba?- preguntó Milo  
Camus carraspeó  
-Tú también los confundiste-disparó el francés  
-Ya, pero me di cuenta enseguida…es que Saga los tiene delante de la cara y actúa como si la cosa no fuera con él- contestó Milo  
-Mi hermano pierde el sentido de la vista cuando va borracho…y la dignidad- dijo Kanon  
-¡OOOOOOOOOH!- dijeron todos a la vez-¡Eso fue un corte en toda regla!Jajajajajaja

La cinta terminó. Marin se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta al oír a alguien llamar. Era un enviado de Shion.  
-Chicos…el Patriarca quiere vernos en su templo. Ahora.

* * *

¡Ya queda menos! El patriarca les ha llamado a todos…¿qué querrá decirles? Antes de que partan a las estancias de Shion, toca el último capítulo dedicado a los caballeros de oro.  
¿Cómo será el día de Afrodita? De momento empieza mal, ya que ha tenido que dormir en el cuarto de invitados porque Angelo/Deathmask ha decidido destrozar su habitación.

Sin nada más qué decir: RR  
**Hikaru**: Dile a tu abuela que tiene unas rosas muy hermosas :) Tanto planear para que luego te olvides lo primordial…a ver cómo acaba.

**Lule:**Jjajaja no creo que culpen a otro…no vería bien que otra persona acabara siendo acusada de algo que no ha hecho y él se fuera de rositas XD

**Minako:**¿Que 1500 euros no es tanto? Ojalá cobrara yo eso…pero visto lo visto en España…es un sueldo imaginario para los que tenemos titulaciones superiores…como mucho te pagan 700 euros y da gracias XD mientras que cuando trabajé de escaparatista en Londres me pagaban 1000 libras.

**Lexa:**Hiya! El vídeo de Saga se sabrá que contiene en el capítulo final de Shion. Here comes Camus, the Wizard of Ice. Hope you enjoyed the fic, as I did writing it! See you later! XDDD

Bueno, he subido este fic un poco antes pero porque me largo de farra esta noche. Let's go ouuuuuuut, tonight! I have t gooooo ouuuuuuut! Tonight! XDD (para los que no sepan, es una canción del musical Rent "out tonight")

Mañana no creo que suba el de Piscis hasta la noche, ya que me iré a incordiar a mi hermano a su casa. Así que tardaré un poquito en subirlo.

¡Que os cunda el fin de semana y pasadlo bien! ¡Mañana más!


	12. Un día con Afrodita

Afrodita, el más bello de los caballeros. Con su controversia, ya que gracias a él y Misty se plantea el tema de la homosexualidad en Saint Seiya. Personalmente, no le veo carácter gay a Afrodita, salvo una apariencia afeminada. Otra cosa es Misty, que entre que es narcisista y tiene esa voz y apariencia…parece un drag queen. Me contó mi prima que los japoneses suelen tomar como bellos a los hombres con rasgos femeninos. No sé si será esa la razón por la que Kurumada hizo a estos caracteres, pero ahí lo dejo.

* * *

**Un día con Afrodita**

Afrodita se levantó de la cama del cuarto de invitados. Se quitó los tapones de los oídos, se levantó la máscara y bostezó abiertamente mientras estiraba los brazos.  
Recordó inmediatamente lo que había sucedido durante la noche: Angelo le había destrozado su cuarto con una pedrada.  
-Veamos si ha cumplido su cometido-  
Pero antes fue a ducharse, ya que solía llevarle una hora entera. Le gustaba el agua y sus baños eran eternos. A veces salía de la bañera con las manos hechas unas pasas. Pero no importaba. Él quería oler bien y le gustaba cuidarse.  
Una vez se bañó y se secó los cabellos celestes, se dirigió con diligencia a su amado cuarto.  
Abrió la puerta y vio a Angelo desnudo, agarrado a su almohada, roncando, con las sábanas de seda arrugadísimas al final de la cama. En un lado de la habitación, los restos de cristales y el pedrusco estaban en el recogedor junto al cepillo. Los trozos del papel de pared también estaban recogidos.  
-Bien, al menos ha recogido el desastre que hizo anoche- sentenció el de Piscis. Se acercó a su amigo.  
-Angelo…-susurró bajito  
-Mmm…  
-Aaaangeeloooo  
-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…...- El italiano se dio media vuelta en la cama, remolón.  
-Será mamón…que me da la espalda…¡ANGELO!- gritó Afrodita  
Deathmask se despertó  
-…¿Qué pasa, qué voces son esas?...déjame dormir más…-y volvió a cerrar los ojos abrazándose a la almohada con fuerza.  
Afrodita se cabreó  
-Fuera de mi cama YA, que me has dejado las sábanas de seda hechas una porquería de lo arrugadas que están- dijo mientras tiraba del brazo de Angelo para sacarlo de la cama.  
El italiano hizo resistencia pasiva, es decir, dejar el cuerpo en peso muerto, con lo cual era más pesado aún. El sueco continuó tirando del brazo hasta que de un tirón final, Angelo se cayó de la cama de cabeza. Afrodita puso los brazos en jarras delante de él.  
-¡Y no vuelvas a dormir desnudo en mi cama! Ahora me toca lavar las sábanas de nuevo y las cambié antesdeayer.  
Angelo se levantó y dijo señalando sus partes  
-Ni que tú no tuvieras de esto…quizás no tan grandes pero tener tienes- dijo burlonamente.  
Afrodita le miró desafiante.  
-Ni se te ocurra- dijo levantando el índice.  
Deathmask se divirtió provocándole, agarrando su miembro y diciéndole al sueco  
-¡Ven a probar mi serpiente!- y empezó a perseguir al de Piscis, que corría por la habitación despavorido y gritando  
-¡Eres un guarro! ¡Vete ya de mi templo!¡Pervertido!  
-¡Shaina la ha probado y dice que no está mal, anda ven!- respondía el italiano mientras corría en pelotas por todo el templo persiguiendo al sueco. Acabó agotado pero muerto de risa.  
-¡No hace ninguna gracia!- dijo jadeando por las carreras el sueco –Vístete y vete a desayunar antes de que te meta una patada en el culo.  
-Sabes que me gusta el sado- dijo el de Cáncer, para desesperación del de Piscis.  
Afrodita le lanzó la ropa a la cara.  
-¡Que te vistas ya! ¡Y termina de recoger el desorden de arriba!  
-Sí bwana- Angelo hizo una reverencia.

Tras vestirse, desayunar y recoger, Deathmask desapareció.  
Afrodita cambió las sábanas y al mover la cama vio restos de cristales  
-Hoy cenaremos cangrejo…-masculló.  
Pero por ahora tenía que ir a hacer unos recados. Primero ir a pedir sus zapatos de marca ultrapija a Shura. Después tenía sesión de SPA en su templo. Había contratado los servicios de un profesional para que le diera baños de barro y cosas de esas. Alegaba que necesitaba esos servicios por el "tremendo estrés al que me someten mis compañeros, en especial Angelo" según comentó al pedir permiso a Shion. Además, tenía que estar reluciente porque había quedado con unos amigos de la infancia para cenar.

Así que se dirigió primero al templo de Capricornio. Shura le dijo que sus zapatos estarían listos por la tarde. Así que no se preocupó más.  
Más tarde, llegó su masajista. Hizo el circuito de SPA y tomó un almuerzo ligero. Se sentía renovado.

Mientras escogía la ropa para ponerse para la cena, Marin llegó con un recado.  
-Afrodita, por la tarde, a eso de las 20:00 tienes que venir al templo de Acuario. Hay algo que tenemos que ver todos.  
-¿Realmente tengo que ir? Estoy ocupado, tengo una cena esta noche- rezongó.  
-Sí Afro, no te preocupes que no tardaremos más de 20 minutos. Te lo aseguro- dijo la amazona sonriéndole.  
-En ese caso iré.  
Los dos se despidieron.

Más adelante, llegó Shura. Le entregó los zapatos de marca ultrapija. Cuando se despidieron, Afrodita sacó los zapatos de la bolsa.  
-Realmente parecen nuevos…hasta la suela parece que no ha sido usada…qué raro…¿le habrá cambiado la suela el zapatero?- se preguntó mientras se calzaba uno. Caminó por la sala y notó que la suela resbalaba muchísimo. Aparte le hacían daño en el talón.- Esto sí que es raro, la suela definitivamente o la han cambiado o la han encerado a lo bestia, porque para que resbale así…vale que sólo los pusiera un par de veces, pero juraría que la última vez que me los puse, no resbalaba tanto…y el talón ahora me hace daño, si me los pongo, me van a hacer heridas…Será mejor que vaya a Rodorio a ese zapatero, para que me aclare qué narices le ha hecho a mis zapatos.

Cogió los zapatos y los metió en una bolsa. Ya de paso iría a echarle la bronca a Angelo por no limpiar bien su cuarto ni empapelar la pared.

Al pasar por el templo de Libra, Afrodita vio una bolsa.  
-Alguien se ha dejado esto aquí…- dijo cogiéndola. Inmediatamente la soltó - ¡Puaj, huele a caca!. Notó un bulto sospechoso.  
-Pero ¿qué hay aquí dentro que huele tan mal?- Afrodita fue a por un par de ramitas y revolvió la bolsa hasta que cayeron dos zapatos y unos papeles.-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Pero si son MIS zapatos, llenos de mierda! ¿Entonces estos que me dio Shura?  
El sueco entonces entendió todo. Primero inspiró profundamente, después espiró suavemente  
- Una, dos y tres, yo me calmaré…cuatro, cinco y seis, todos lo veréis…-repetía Afrodita para intentar aplacar la ira que iba haciendo que su sangre fuera calentándose.  
Con pesar, recogió la prueba del delito.  
-Además, me he enterado de que Dohko anda cabreado buscando al que le dejó los restos…

Con toda la calma del mundo se dirigió a Cáncer. Ordenó a Angelo empapelar la habitación. Deathmask nunca había sufrido tanto.  
-¡Y no vuelvas a tirarme piedras!¡Lo estás haciendo mal!¡Ahí ha quedado una burbuja!¡Date prisa, quiero dormir hoy en mi habitación!- gritaba el sueco.  
-Sólo le falta el látigo…- murmuró para sí el italiano, mientras colocaba todo como el otro quería.  
-¡Menos hablar y más trabajar!  
Cuando terminó, le dio los rollos de papel más horteras que tenía.  
-Eso para que aprenda.

Ahora tocaba el turno del español. Bajó a toda prisa hasta el templo de Capricornio, pero no estaba. Así que no podía estar en otro lado. Continuó hasta Libra. Y allí le vio. Entre las sombras, moviéndose de un lado a otro, estaba Shura buscando la bolsa.

Afrodita se acercó sigiloso.  
-¿Dónde estáaaa? Maldita bolsa…debería de estar por aquí…- rebuscaba entre los arbustos.  
-Hola Shura- dijo con voz melosa Afrodita. Shura dio un respingo.  
-Ho…hola Afrodita ¿qué tal?- tragó saliva.  
-¿No vienes al templo de Camus a ver una cinta?-siguió con la voz melosa.  
-Ehhh…no, si yo ya la vi jejejee- respiró aliviado.  
-Aaaaaah…y…¿bueno qué es lo que haces?¿Buscas algo?- continuó  
-Ehm…¡no!...bueno…¡sí!...pero ya lo encontré jejeje no te preocupes-  
Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente  
-¿En serio que lo has encontrado? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No andarás buscando esto?-  
Y tiró la bolsa con los zapatos sucios delante del español. Éste se puso blanco.  
-Afrodita, verás, te lo puedo explicar…¡si me escuchas te hará hasta gracia!...-se excusaba  
Pero el sueco no escuchaba nada. Hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras se acercaba al español, que iba andando hacia atrás tratando de alejarse.  
-¡Vas a limpiarme los zapatos con la lengua!- gritó mientras le metía un puñetazo al español que lo mandó por los aires.

* * *

Afrodita no se anda con chiquitas a la hora de cobrarse las venganzas…es que entre Angelo y Shura le han dado el día XD  
Y aquí terminan las historias de los 12 caballeros dorados (13 contando a Kanon). Queda el epílogo, que pertenece a Shion, el Patriarca. Será el más largo, puesto que tengo que cerrar todas las historias abiertas hasta ahora.

¡Ronda de respuestas!

Lesty: ¿Saga y Shion? Jajajaja sería divertido, hay gente que les gustan los maduritos, pero ostras, más de 200 años de diferencia de edad XDDD eso tiene que notarse por algún lado.  
Y la vida de Camus sin Milo sería algo así como: despierta-desayuna-lee-come-entrena-se aburre- ducha-cena-dormir. Y así toooodos los días :P Aquí desvelo algunas cosas del vídeo ajajaj pero hasta el siguiente y último capítulo nada de nada.

Lule: XDDD por supuesto que tiene vena de maldad. Quizás aprendida, quién sabe.

Lexa: ¡Hola querida! (dicho con acentó inglés, sería como queruida). Personalmente no me gusta el vino. Matizo: me gustaba. Hasta que me pillé una borrachera horrible hace 4 años y dejé de tomarlo. Se me revuelve el estómago, pero es una bebida muy…elegante. Y muy propia de Camus, siendo gabacho. Podía haberle puesto cognac, pero un destilado a la hora de comer no lo veo muy normal. ¡Y conste que no me he pasado con Afrodita! Primero porque mi abuelo era Piscis, y le tenía en un pedestal. Y segundo porque los amigos Piscis que leen este fic me han amenazado XDDDD Jo, encima que tienen a Albafika para resarcirse…

Eros: Creo que todos hacemos estupideces yendo ebrios -_-U Hasta que un día no te pases y tengas la resaca de tu vida, no escarmientas. Pues…acabo de tener una idea para mi próximo fic… Jejejeje ahora en verano todo son fiestas tras fiestas…a mi me toca ya el viernes, que me marcho al pueblo a disfrutar de temperaturas más suaves.

Minako: Durante esta semana subiré el capítulo de Shion, y se sabrá todo el contenido ejjeeje. Si dijiste lo del dinero porque es algo material, entonces te doy la razón.

Pues bueno…durante esta semana subiré el fic de Shion…y con él, este fanfic será cerrado.  
¡Y tendré que decirles adiós a esta panda de locos!.  
Tardaré un poquito en subir el fic de Shion, como dije, porque hay gente que se ha quedado atrás y no quiero revelar el final hasta que la mayoría de los seguidores hayan leído éste último capítulo dorado. Ya os enteraréis cuando lo suba :P

¡Un saludo a todos y que tengáis una buena semana!


	13. Un día con Shion

_He aquí el último capítulo de "Un día con los Caballeros de Oro", mi primer fic largo completado.  
¡Con todos ustedes: Shion!_

* * *

**Un día con Shion**

El Patriarca. Todos sabían de sobra que era Shion, antiguo Santo de Aries. Uno de los dos supervivientes de la última Guerra Santa. Por eso nunca entendieron la manía de que llevara máscara.

Esa mañana no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, pero se encontraba sentado en el trono.  
Llevaba la túnica y el casco. Un sirviente se acercó para llevarle unos papeles que debía firmar.

-Su Santidad- dijo solemnemente el sirviente.  
Al no obtener respuesta, el muchacho insistió.  
Nada, que no contestaba.  
Temiéndose lo peor, el sirviente fue corriendo a llamar a Arles.  
-Ya me encargo yo, márchate- dijo escuetamente.

Arles se acercó al trono. Escuchó la respiración fuerte de Shion.  
-¿Será posible? ¿Otra vez?- se preguntó irritado el asistente del patriarca.  
Con suavidad retiró el casco y la máscara de la cabeza de su superior.  
Shion dormía profundamente, ajeno a cualquier cosa.  
-Ya le vale…esta es la razón por la que se empeña en llevar la máscara-murmuró Arles- Shion…eh Shion…despierta, que estás trabajando- dijo mientras sacudía suavemente el hombro del lemuriano.  
Shion abrió los ojos suavemente y se sobresaltó al ver a Arles frente a él, con una sonrisa. Bostezó enérgicamente y se estiró lo mejor que pudo en el trono.  
-Jo…este trono me destroza los huesos…- replicó el patriarca -¿Qué ocurre Arles?.  
-Pues que ha venido un sirviente asustado diciendo que habías muerto, y lo que pasa es que te has quedado sopa en tu puesto de trabajo. Te he dicho muchas veces que a tu edad no te conviene trasnochar- reprochó el asistente.  
-Es que me despertaron con sus gritos y demás, y luego me costó conciliar el sueño de nuevo- respondió Shion mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
-Ten- dijo Arles dándole unos papeles- estas actas tienes que firmarlas, fue a por lo que vino el sirviente.  
-Gracias Arles  
El Patriarca firmó los documentos y el asistente se marchó. Volvió a quedarse solo.

Harto de estar sentado en esa silla incómoda, aprovechó para darse un baño en la piscina de sus estancias personales. Pidió a los guardianes que no dejaran entrar a nadie mientras estuviera nadando. Cuando estaba dando unos largos, entró una de las masajistas, informando de que Dohko había llegado al Santuario.  
-¡Mi amigo ya ha vuelto! Dile que cuando pueda venga a verme- pidió feliz.

Salió de la piscina y fue a vestirse. Fue a su habitación personal y recogió un poco la estancia.  
Pidió a los cocineros que hicieran el plato favorito de su amigo en versión puré para cenar, ya que le había dicho telepáticamente que no podía comer nada sólido.  
Ahora le tocaba comer a él, ya que su amigo había aceptado la invitación de Shaka.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al comedor, un guardián vino corriendo.  
-¡Su Santidad, Su Santidad!- dijo jadeando.  
Shion miró sorprendido a su súbdito.  
-¿Qué carreras son esas? Cálmate ¿qué deseas?-el lemuriano tranquilizó al guardián.  
-Han venido…dos personas…quieren verte de inmediato…han traído su séquito…no parecen muy contentos-  
-¿Quiénes son?  
-No…no lo sé, no les había visto en mi vida…pero su cosmos es muy poderoso…y no parece que tengan buenas intenciones.  
Shion se quedó parado pensando. Con decisión se colocó el casco, la máscara y mandó llamar a Arles.  
-¿Cómo han cruzado por todo el Santuario sin ser vistos?...no sé ni por qué me lo pregunto, seguro que todos los templos están desatendidos…- murmuró malhumorado Shion.

Arles se presentó ante su superior con una leve reverencia. Caminaron juntos preguntándose quién podría ser. Cuando entraron en la sala principal, los vieron. En mitad de la sala.  
Shion tragó saliva. Arles se asustó.  
-Hay que actuar con diplomacia, no sabemos sus intenciones- susurró el lemuriano.

Carraspeó mientras se dirigía hacia su trono. Arles se colocó de pie, a su derecha.  
-Bienvenidos al Santuario de Atenea ¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó serio el Patriarca.  
Las dos personas frente a él, hincaron una rodilla en tierra.  
-Buenas tardes Gran Patriarca. Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento, pero nadie nos impidió el paso para llegar aquí y que pudieran avisarle con anterioridad. No queremos causarle ninguna molestia- dijo la persona con cabellos claros.  
Shion respiró aliviado.  
-Nuestra visita se debe a un asunto personal, que pasaremos a comunicarle antes de partir a nuestro reino- pronunció la de cabellos oscuros.

Shion se acomodó como pudo en su trono  
-¿Es largo?- inquirió mientras revolvía el trasero en el asiento.  
Las dos personas se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.  
-Eh….sí, es una historia un poco larga pero…- comentó una de ellas.  
-Entonces ¿qué os parece si os invito a comer y me contáis lo sucedido?- manifestó Shion alegremente.  
Arles se sorprendió "¿Estará bromeando?". Pero no, el Patriarca hablaba en serio.  
Las dos personas perdieron la formalidad de la que hasta ahora habían hecho gala. Se levantaron, y mientras una se rascaba la cabeza la otra se dirigió al Patriarca  
-Si insiste…no veo por qué no- y sonrió-¿qué opinas tú?- dijo mirando a la persona de al lado  
-Que me apetece comer un buen solomillo a la pimienta…hace años que no comemos en condiciones- replicó mientras se llevaba una mano a la tripa.

Shion estalló en carcajadas y se levantó del trono, seguido de Arles y de esas dos misteriosas personas. Fueron al comedor y Shion obsequió a sus invitados con los más diversos manjares, incluidos las personas de su séquito.

Durante la comida charlaron animadamente, poniéndose al día de mil historias, recordando viejos tiempos.

La sobremesa transcurrió más tranquila, ya que Shion llevó a sus invitados a una sala pequeña pero acogedora. En ella había dos sillones, un sofá de tres plazas y una mesa de caoba, en donde había una bandeja con bombones de chocolate y otra con pastas. Shion invitó a las dos personas a sentarse en el sofá y él se sentó en uno de los sillones. Arles sirvió una copa de brandy a la de cabellos oscuros, un poleo-menta a la de cabellos claros, un café para su superior y él se preparó un té.

-Básicamente- dijo una de ellas mientras agitaba suavemente la copa de brandy- lo que queremos es que Saga sea castigado debidamente  
-Entiendo…- concedió el Patriarca-nunca había hecho nada parecido y comprendo el cabreo que tenéis, sobre todo porque ahora será la comidilla de Rodorio…  
Las dos personas asintieron y continuó la que tenía la copa de brandy  
-Como comprenderás, nuestro honor está en juego…al principio pensamos que se estaba burlando de nosotros, pero cuando vimos que continuaba acosándonos, tuvimos que ponerle en su sitio. ¡Y aún así se levantaba una y otra vez!  
-Tuvimos un encontronazo previo con otro caballero, que nos propuso un trío…pero en cuanto nos giramos nos pidió disculpas y dijo que se había equivocado…además, se pensó que éramos "hermanas"-añadió la otra persona, mientras sus dedos sobrevolaban la bandeja escogiendo un bombón.- Somos parecidos físicamente, pero no somos hermanas, obviamente. Ni hermanos.  
Shion levantó una ceja  
-No me digas más…diciendo "trío" ya me imagino quién fue…¿iba acompañado de un muchacho serio con pelo verdoso?  
Las dos personas asintieron. Arles cogió una pasta con mermelada y la sumergió con delicadeza en su té  
-Sin duda alguna, Camus y Milo.

El de la copa de brandy dio un sorbo y continuó el relato  
-Después nos fuimos al bar Atlantis y vimos a otros dos caballeros, uno de ellos era igual que Saga. El otro era rubio y según nos contó Poseidón más tarde, habían hecho una apuesta. Apestaban a alcohol. De hecho el rubio se cayó de la barra al suelo.  
-¿Kanon y Aioria también estaban allí?- preguntó indignado Shion- Esto es intolerable…cada vez van a peor…  
-Lo peor no fue eso- dijo la persona con la infusión, mientras la soplaba- lo peor fue Saga. Intentó violarnos. Al menos a mi compañero.  
El patriarca abrió los ojos incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Supongo que tenéis pruebas de lo que decís  
Ambos asintieron.  
-De hecho se ve claramente en la cinta de seguridad del bar. Nos la entregó Poseidón.- dijo el de cabellos oscuros entregando a Shion el vídeo.  
-Arles, por favor, enciende la televisión.

_[En ese mismo momento, en el templo de Géminis…]  
_-Bueno, voy a ver qué hay en la cinta que me dio Anfítrite…a ver si es verdad que estuve tan borracho…- Saga se reclinó en su sofá mientras encendía el televisor.  
Las primeras imágenes aparecieron  
-¡¿Pero qué…?- gritó el gemelo mirando la pantalla -¡MALDITO POSEIDÓN, ME CAGO EN TODA LA MAR SALADA Y SUS HABITANTES!- y estampó el mando contra la pared, reventándolo.  
Se levantó hecho una furia y salió del templo, con dirección Rodorio.  
En la tele se veía unos dibujos animados.

_[De nuevo en la sala del templo de Shion]  
_-Si Saga se entera de que Poseidón le dio una cinta falsa…- rió el de cabellos claros, mientras se recostaba en el sofá.  
Arles miró en su dirección  
-¿Osea que el dios le entregó algo distinto?- inquirió.  
El de cabellos oscuros asintió  
-A nosotros nos dio la original, a Aioros la copia de seguridad y a Saga un capítulo de Dragon Ball.  
-Sabíamos que Saga intentaría conseguir esa cinta costase lo que costase, así que ideamos el plan junto a Poseidón- añadió el de cabellos oscuros.  
Shion sonrió  
-¿Aioros tiene la copia de seguridad? Entonces a estas alturas ya todos deben haberla visto…Realmente no hay que sacar de sus casillas al tío de Atenea…bueno, vamos a ver las andanzas de mi querido caballero de Géminis.

En el vídeo de seguridad, que no tenía sonido, se veía a Aioria y Kanon brindando con chupitos y tragando. Saga, junto a ellos, tomaba algo de un vaso de tubo. En un momento dado, Aioria se caía de la butaca estampándose contra el suelo. Saga agarró a su hermano y al caballero de leo y desaparecieron de la escena. Cuando regresó, se vio como Saga bebía dos cubatas más y hablaba algo con la camarera. Ésta señaló a un punto fuera de imagen y como Saga miraba en esa dirección. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Shion miraba la pantalla atento. Su sangre empezaba a hervir.

El vídeo ahora mostraba a las dos personas, junto a su séquito. El de cabellos claros se levantaba para ir a algún lado. De repente entró en escena Saga, agarrando a esta persona de la cintura por detrás. El otro, sorprendido, le quitó los brazos de su cintura, pero Saga volvió a rodearle, esta vez apartando además el cabello e intentando besar el cuello de su víctima. Ésta le metió un codazo que hizo al caballero de géminis retroceder. Regresó a su asiento.

Después, el de cabellos oscuros se dirigió al baño. Saga volvió al ataque y empotró a esta persona contra la puerta del baño, sujetándole por las muñecas y buscando desesperadamente los labios del hombre y haciendo movimientos obscenos de cadera. La segunda víctima se zafó de su acosador propinándole un rodillazo. El caballero de géminis se retorció de dolor.  
-Eso debió de dolerle- murmuró Arles sin evitar dejar escapar una risita. Shion le fulminó con la mirada -…Perdón…-dijo callándose.  
-Lo mejor está por llegar- anticipó el de cabellos oscuros, mientras se llevaba a la boca un bombón.

Y efectivamente, lo siguiente que vieron fue a Saga quitándose toda la ropa y bailando mientras se sujetaba el miembro erecto delante del corrillo. Inmediatamente, se vio como unas personas agarraban a Saga de los brazos y se lo llevaban. El gemelo se deshizo de los de seguridad y se lanzó de lleno sobre la mesa donde estaban las dos personas mientras se acariciaba el cuerpo "seductoramente". Los de la mesa se levantaron y entregaron a Saga a los de seguridad. El vídeo terminó.

-En el fondo fue divertido, pero como comprenderás, nos fastidió la noche…además, había una mujer entre nosotros que se sintió ofendida al ver las vergüenzas de Saga, y es por ella por quien hemos venido- aclaró el de cabellos claros.  
Shion estaba callado, la sangre bullía a borbotones.  
-En fin, Gran Patriarca, esperamos que haga lo que crea conveniente, pero nuestra señora ha sido tajante: quiere las excusas del caballero de Géminis y del Santuario por hacerla sufrir de esa manera.  
Shion se reclinó en su sofá.  
-Pandora tendrá las excusas de Saga y del Santuario. La informaré debidamente del castigo recibido por Saga.- murmuró guturalmente el Patriarca.-Gracias por informarme, Minos del Grifo y Aiacos de Garuda. Arles- indicó a su asistente- acompáñales a la sala principal, yo iré enseguida a despediros. Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando salgáis.

Los dos jueces se levantaron y siguieron a Arles. Éste cerró la puerta. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando escucharon a Shion gritar  
-¡LOS VOY A CASTIGAR HASTA EL FIN DE SUS DÍAS!

Arles sacudió la cabeza y condujo a los jueces a la sala principal. Mientras el séquito se levantaba y preparaban su marcha, Shion apareció de nuevo. Se acercó a los dos jueces y les entregó un papel con un sello dorado.  
-Tomad, esta es la carta para vuestra señora Pandora. Espero que acepte las disculpas en nombre de Atenea, de todos los caballeros del Santuario y mías. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Cuando decida el castigo de Saga, se lo comunicaré debidamente.- dijo inclinando la cabeza – Espero que este incidente no traiga consecuencias para ambos reinos y que la próxima vez que nos visiten, tendrán el mejor recibimiento que Atenea otorga a sus huéspedes.

Minos cogió la carta y agradeció las palabras del Patriarca así como la comida recibida. Aiacos se inclinó ante Shion y le mostró sus respetos. Al fin, los jueces junto al pequeño séquito, se marcharon.

Shion suspiró abatido.  
-Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado nunca…-se dijo para sí- Arles- el asistente se acercó- Di a los guardias que traigan a Saga ante mi presencia ahora mismo.  
-Sí señor

Shion se sentó en su trono.  
-¿Qué más me puede pasar hoy?- dijo mirando al techo.

_[Mientras, en otra estancia del templo…]_  
-Señor Arles- gritaron los guardias  
El susodicho se giró  
-No encontramos a Saga. Estaba la tele encendida con unos dibujos de Dragon Ball, pero el Santo de Géminis no se hallaba en la estancia- notificó uno.  
Arles se echó a temblar  
-Pues hay que encontrarle, si no Shion va a entrar en modo tiránico y ya podemos rezar para que no nos alcance su cabreo…id a buscarle a Rodorio, seguramente estará allí.

Shion decidió irse a su piscina de nuevo. Quizás otro baño de agua fría le relajaría momentáneamente.  
-Si fuera Zeus, mandaría un rayo a todos y cada uno de estos insensatos…- gruñó mientras se desvestía y se colocaba el bañador.  
-¿En serio harías eso con todos?- sugirió una voz familiar.  
-¡Dohko!- por fin una alegría -¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a verme?  
-Bueno…he estado ocupado, no pude hacerlo antes jejeje luego te lo cuento…te noto agotado amigo, ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó el viejecillo.  
-Estos muchachos, me llevan por el camino de la amargura…no son malos pero…- murmuró Shion mientras se sumergía en el agua.  
Dohko se fue desvistiendo y poniéndose un bañador igualmente.  
-Shion, querido amigo…¿cómo haces para soportar a esta panda, exceptuando unos pocos?-dijo el chino mientras se metía en la piscina.

El Patriarca respondió que aunque le dieran quebraderos de cabeza, así la vida no era tan aburrida. Además, ciertos comportamientos ya se dieron mientras fueron jóvenes, así que en cierto modo, no le pillaban tan desprevenido.  
-Sí…a veces pienso que volvemos a estar todos juntos de nuevo- admitió Dohko.  
-Sí jejejeje…aún me acuerdo como si fuera ayer de todos nuestros compañeros- dijo mientras una sombra de tristeza cruzaba su mirada- A veces me pregunto si lo estaré haciendo bien, si soy digno sucesor de Sage…o lo estoy haciendo todo mal.  
-No lo haces mal…simplemente son personas muy temperamentales y lidiar con uno es sencillo, pero no cuando estás al cargo de tanta gente. Es normal que te desesperes alguna vez- admitió Dohko- Además…seguro que nosotros le daríamos algún que otro dolor de cabeza a Sage- dijo guiñando un ojo a su amigo.  
-Ay Dohko…menos mal que has venido…necesitaba unas gotas de aliento hoy…ha habido un ajetreo…- dijo mientras hacía unos largos-Si supieras lo que ha hecho Saga…casi desencadena una Guerra Santa…

Dohko se sobresaltó al escuchar el relato de su amigo.  
Tras la amena conversación, ambos jugaron un poco más en la piscina. Salieron de ella cuando Dohko se tiró un pedo acuático y fueron a cenar pronto. Cuando terminaron de cenar, los amigos se fueron a la sala de estar para echar una partida de shogi.  
-Espérame aquí, que voy a por unas bebidas- dijo Shion.

Fue caminando por los pasillos cuando se acordó que había mandado buscar a Saga hacía más de una hora.  
Así que cambió el rumbo y fue a la sala principal en busca de Arles.  
Le llamó. El asistente salió de su despacho.  
-¿Y Saga?- preguntó el patriarca.  
-Pues verás…es que…- empezó a excusarse Arles cuando escucharon unas voces.

-¡No he hecho nada malo, soltadme!- se oía a Saga a lo lejos sujeto por los guardias del Santuario. –¡Shion, no es verdad lo que dicen!  
Arles suspiró aliviado. Shion le miró irritado.  
-Caballero de Géminis, cállate- cortó tajante el Patriarca. Recordar su enfado le irritó demasiado. A eso añadió la tardanza con la que fue capturado Saga.

En ese momento, llegó un sirviente, con varias hojas.  
-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- murmuró con fastidio el Patriarca.  
-Mi señor…son reportes de conducta de los caballeros dorados- musitó el sirviente.  
Shion levantó la vista hastiado, y vio unas cuantas hojas.  
-¿Pero cuántas son?-Shion se desesperó y agarró los papeles y los leyó por encima…reporte de Mü…de Aldebarán…de Saga…de Kanon…de Aioria…de aprendices…de Kiki…de Marin…de Camus…dejó de leer nombres al desviar la mirada de ellos. Sus ojos echaban chispas.  
Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta.  
-Diles a todos los caballeros de oro que vengan a mi templo AHORA MISMO…¡sin excusas!- gritó Shion arrugando los papeles en un puño.

Todos los presentes se echaron a temblar. Hasta Dohko, que había salido del cuarto al oír los gritos y estaba escondido detrás de una columna se temía lo peor.  
-Cómo se ponga en Modo Tirano, la hemos cagado…Shion relájate…-masculló el de Libra.

_En el Templo de Acuario  
_-¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos a ver al Patriarca ahora?- murmuraron unos cuantos.  
-Yo tengo cena con amigos ya voy a llegar tarde- lloriqueó Afrodita.  
El sirviente especificó que tenían que ir todos, sin excepciones ni excusas.  
-¿Y qué pasa con Saga?¿No va?¿Y Dohko?- preguntó Aioros.  
-El señor Saga está ya reunido con Su Santidad. Dohko también.  
-¿Tengo que ir yo?- preguntó Marin  
El sirviente asintió.

Salieron todos del templo, preguntándose qué pasaría.  
-Esto no pinta nada bien- vaticinó Shaka.  
Shura se reunió con ellos, doblado de dolor por el golpe propinado por Afrodita.  
Y así, todos juntos, se dirigieron al Templo del Patriarca.

Entraron uno a uno en la sala principal. Shion se encontraba sentado en su trono.  
En medio de la sala, estaba Saga, con una rodilla en tierra y la cabeza agachada.  
Arles y Dohko miraban desde los laterales la escena con temor. Los guardias estaban alineados en los bordes del pasillo._  
_

Avanzaron juntos, hincaron la rodilla en tierra y agacharon la cabeza, imitando a Saga.  
Al unísono todos corearon  
-A sus órdenes Gran Patriarca

Shion observó la escena tras la máscara y el casco. Se quedó callado unos minutos.  
Los caballeros y la amazona aguantaban la postura lo mejor que podían y se miraban de reojo mientras mantenían la cabeza gacha.

Arles se temió que Shion se hubiera quedado dormido de nuevo, pero al ver que el Patriarca se quitaba la máscara y el casco, se relajó. Dohko murmuró – No te relajes, que se quite la máscara y el casco delante de ellos es porque está muy encabronado. Arles tragó saliva.

Shion se levantó de su trono y bajó las escaleras hasta colocarse frente a sus caballeros y la amazona. Paseó por delante de la fila de un lado a otro.

-Parece que cuando queréis, podéis estar quietecitos y en silencio…- dijo con voz melosa Shion.  
Los caballeros tragaron saliva. Definitivamente, el Patriarca estaba MUY enfadado.

-¡Saga!-gritó  
-¡Sí…sí…señor!- dijo el caballero de Géminis.  
-¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste anoche?¿Conoces las consecuencias que hubieran podido traer a este mundo tus bochornosas acciones?- unas risitas se escucharon entre los caballero

-¡SILENCIO!- ordenó el patriarca- Saga, ¿sabes la humillación que ha supuesto para el nombre de Atenea que anoche te emborracharas, acosaras sexualmente a Minos y Aiacos y le enseñaras tus partes a la señorita Pandora?. ¡Y no sólo eso, sino la pérdida de dignidad frente al dios Poseidón y sus marinas! Dime, que tan listo te piensas ¿puedes decirme algo en tu defensa, para que tu castigo sea menor del que te tengo preparado?  
El gemelo tragó saliva y miró con odio a sus compañeros, que trataban por todos los medios de no reír.  
-¡CONTESTA!- le gritó Shion  
-No…no tengo nada que decir, Gran Patriarca…sólo que…siento lo sucedido…le juro que jamás volverá a suceder…lo siento, de verdad- dijo en un hilillo de voz.

Shion se dio la vuelta.  
-El castigo que te he preparado tiene tres partes: primero vas a ir a ver a la señorita Pandora, a pedirle disculpas en persona y harás lo que ella te ordene durante un mes.- Saga tragó saliva- Además, cuando regreses, estarás otro mes trabajando gratis en el bar de Poseidón, limpiando baños y fregando cacharros. Y el último mes lo dedicarás a ayudar en las tareas del santuario diarias, con los sirvientes. A ver si así aprendes un poco de humildad. Todo esto lo harás sin poner ningún pero, ni quiero ninguna queja por tu parte, o te encarcelaré…como hiciste con tu hermano- Kanon sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar esto último.

Los caballeros empezaron a murmurar.  
-¡SILENCIO HE DICHO! No os creáis que vosotros os váis a librar- amenazó el patriarca.  
Dohko miró a Arles "Te lo dije, ha entrado en el Modo Tiránico..."

-¡Mü!  
El caballero abandonó la sonrisa al oír su nombre  
-¿Qué es eso de tener zumo caducado y galletas revenidas para comer? Vas a ocuparte de hacer la compra todas las semanas, independientemente de lo que te pida Kiki. No puedes mantener a tu aprendiz sin estar bien alimentado o entregaré al niño a otra persona para que lo cuide.  
-Sí…señor…  
-Y dile a Kiki que está castigado a no salir a Rodorio hasta nueva orden, por usar telequinesis en público y hacerte caer por las escaleras.  
Mü asintió.

-¡Aldebarán!  
Éste levantó su cabeza  
- Comprarás tapones para los oídos para todos tus vecinos, aparte de que tendrás que arreglar los desperfectos de tu templo de tu propio bolsillo.  
-De acuerdo…pero me he comprado una fé…-  
-Vas a tener que comprar tapones, aunque te hayas comprado una férula. Y dile a tus tres alumnos que están castigados a trabajos en el Santuario por putear a su Maestro-añadió Shion  
-Pero si mis alumnos no…-decía el caballero de Tauro  
-Mañana lo entenderás- cortó el Patriarca.

-¡Kanon!  
-¡Yo!- soltó el susodicho  
-¡...Ya sé que eres tú!...Vas a ayudar a tu hermano en el bar Atlantis, el mes que le toque a él también, para que trabajéis juntos. ¡Y como a él no quiero quejas de ningún tipo!  
Kanon se quedó de piedra. Esta vez Saga fue el que emitió una risa y un "jódete" por lo bajini.  
-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!- reclamó Kanon.  
Shion giró un poco la cabeza.  
-¿Seguro que no has hecho nada? Aparte de emborracharte en público, decirle a Poseidón que fue tu hermano quien rompió la botella y no tú y sobornar a un soldado para que te liberara de cabo Sunión…¿Algo que objetar? Y por ponerte chulito, vas a reparar el candado de la bodega.  
Kanon gruñó disgustado.

-Ahora me toca a mi ¿verdad Patriarca?- dijo Angelo con sarcasmo  
Shion se calló un segundo  
-No hables hasta que no te lo ordene ¿entendido? Por esta falta de protocolo, una semana de servicios al santuario.- Cáncer refunfuñó- Y además, vas a cuidar del jardín de Afrodita durante dos semanas, y arreglarle el cristal de su cuarto, por supuesto con dinero pagado de tu bolsillo. Aparte durante una semana vas a limpiar mi piscina. Eso por romperle el cristal a tu compañero y despertarme en mitad de la noche.  
Angelo frunció el ceño, sólo de pensar que tendría que cuidar del jardín de Afrodita.

-¡Marin y Aioria!  
-¡Sí señor!- dijeron a la vez.  
-Tú, señorita, vas a echar un cable a las sirvientas en el recinto de las amazonas, durante una semana. Por gritar como una posesa. Y tú, señorito, vas a ejercer de camarero en el bar "Atlantis" durante dos semanas seguidas, sin descanso de fin de semana y gratis.  
Ambos asintieron afligidos.

-¡Shaka!  
El indio se quedó sorprendido. Él sí que no había hecho nada malo…los demás caballeros también se miraron sorprendidos.  
Shion dio unos pasos dando vueltas.  
- No debería castigarte, ya que ayudaste a Dohko a recuperar su aspecto habitual…- el de Virgo respiró aliviado-…pero me ocultaste ese hecho, así que ¡castigado! ¡Una semana vas a estar ejerciendo de masajista para mi!- Shaka miró incrédulo al Patriarca. "Dentro de lo malo…"pensó.

-¡Milo!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Castigado dos semanas a ayudar a Minos y Aiacos en lo que te pidan, por hacerles proposiciones indecentes!¡Añádele cuatro semanas más de castigo y ayudarás a Dohko, aunque eso implique que tengas que ir a los Cinco Picos, porque casi le matas!¡Y Camus!- el de Acuario dio un respingo- ¡Le vas a ayudar, por hacer una apuesta y estar involucrado en lo de Dohko!.  
El francés echó una mirada congelante a su compañero.

-¡Aioros!  
El de sagitario frunció el ceño  
-¡Castigado una semana en el bar Atlantis ejerciendo de seguridad!¡Por chivato!  
Aioros abrió la boca incrédulo. "¡Me castiga por chivato!"

-¡Shura!¡Castigado a limpiar el templo de Libra durante un mes, y el día antes de que venga Dohko a visitarnos se la dejarás como los chorros del oro.  
-Patriarca, eso no es justo, eso es un castigo a perpetuidad…y ninguno de mis compañeros ha tenido semejante castigo-musitó Shura  
-¡Pues no haberte limpiado la caca de perro en el templo de Libra y no haber engañado a Afrodita con los zapatos!  
El español suspiró resignado.

-¡Afrodita!¡Estás castigado durante una semana a prepararme los baños diarios!  
- ¿Puedo saber el motivo, Patriarca?- preguntó el de Piscis.  
-¡Porque sí, porque tienes que estar castigado, como los demás, que me ponéis la cabeza como un bombo con vuestras tonterías!¡Además, tus gritos me despertaron anoche!

Los caballeros murmuraban, la mayoría enfadados por los castigos, otros se consolaban en que sus compañeros tenían peor suerte.

-Bueno, creo que ya podéis retiraros- dijo Arles a los dorados.

-¡No he terminado!- gritó Shion- ¡Arles, también estás castigado!  
-¿Yo?¿Por qué?- se lamentó Arles.  
-¡Por tardar en encontrar a Saga y reírte del vídeo de Saga!  
-Jo…  
-¡Ni jo ni ja! ¡Castigado, dos semanas a ayudarme con el papeleo!  
-Pero si ya te ayudo…esa es mi función normal…-comentó Arles  
-Ah es cierto…¡Pues castigado sin tele ni ir a Rodorio durante tres semanas!  
-¡Pero si dijiste antes que dos!  
-¡Que sean cuatro, por listo! ¡Y os quiero a todos fuera de mi vista!¡Iros ya!

Los caballeros se retiraron a sus templos, comentando los castigos y cómo iban a cumplirlos.

Arles se retiró a su cuarto y quedaron en la sala Dohko y Shion.  
-¿No crees que te has pasado un poquito?- preguntó con delicadeza Dohko  
Shion miró a su amigo.  
-¡Castigado tu también!- dijo el Patriarca.  
-¿Y a mi por qué?- se quejó el anciano.  
-Por el pedo que te tiraste en la piscina- dijo Shion sonriendo.  
-¡Juro que se me escapó sin querer!- replicó el chino

Los dos amigos se adentraron en el pasillo para comenzar la partida de shogi.

**FIN**

* * *

_La última ronda de respuestas  
__**Hikaru:**__Ahora todos pagan por todas las travesuras hechas :P no se iban a librar tan fácilmente ajajajaPobre Saga, al final es el que tiene mayor castigo…normal, después de lo que hizo. Sé que muchas diréis "¿cómo pudo Pandora quejarse de ver a Saga en pelotas?" pues es que esta mujer es muy pudorosa. De hecho Minos y Aiacos, a pesar de ser acosados, lo tomaron como divertido, pero no así su jefa. Espero que te haya gustado el final y haya alcanzado las expectativas puestas. ¡Un saludo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Lule**__: Si es que todas las rosas tienen espinas. Y Afrodita no iba a quedarse atrás. Por muy bello que sea, tiene que tener una armadura hecha de fuerte carácter, al menos cuando le incordian. ¡Gracias por leerme!_

_**Amu:**__Jjajaja gracias por tus palabras, y nunca es tarde para descubrir nuevas historias. Sólo espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura. ¡Un saludo!_

_**Elice**__: Me alegro de que te gustara mi fic, que ya termina...y gracias por tus palabras, pero no veas que jaleo para colocar bien las escenas y que nadie se perdiera. En cuanto cambiaba una cosa, ya tenía que reescribir escenas para adecuarlas a la nueva situación. Creo que no he metido la pata…Aldebarán quizás con un poco de calzador, pero como la escena de los castigos se da un poco antes de cenar y de que se coloque la férula, y tampoco hago mención a nada en su capítulo…bueno, la próxima vez no me complicaré tanto la vida XDD ¡Un saludo!_

_**Lexa:**__ Sé que echarás de menos a esta panda de locos (incluido Shion, que se dedica a castigar sin descanso) tanto como lo voy a hacer yo. Pero es posible que en el futuro escriba otro fic cómico, aunque con una línea argumental más sencilla, aunque retomando los perfiles de estos zumbados, porque me gusta como han quedado. Eso sí, antes publicaré un fic dramático que tengo a medio escribir y que publicaré cuando regrese de vacaciones, a finales de agosto. Hasta entonces, que pases un mes estupendo y diviértete, aunque tu perro no te deje XD Espero que a la vuelta lea algo tuyo ;) ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por leerme desde el primer día! :D ¡Agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo!_

Bueno, ya me tengo que despedir de todos los lectores que habéis seguido este fic desde el primer capítulo.  
Y también tengo que despedirme de los dorados que me han acompañado y me han inspirado a escribir…jo, ¡voy a echarles de menos! Pero volveré a meterles en problemas…me encanta hacerles sufrir XDD  
Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis reído tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía.  
Prometo que seguiré escribiendo, ya que tengo a los caballeros perfilados. Y si vuelvo a escribir otro fic de humor, mantendré las personalidades de éstos.

_Pero de momento voy a descansar un mes o así, ya que me voy de vacaciones.  
Seguiré trabajando y subiendo nuevos fics, de hecho estoy con otro, pero es de corte dramático. Pero por lo menos, hasta finales de agosto, no publicaré nada._

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic y por vuestros comentarios, de verdad, no pensé que tendrían tan buena acogida :D  
A partir de este capítulo, los comentarios que lleguen, los responderé por privado hasta el jueves, ya que el viernes me voy y no hay internet en el pueblo. Así que no os enfadéis si no contesto, es que no podré. Pero en cuanto regrese, me pondré a contestarlos todos

¡Un saludo a todos, pasadlo bien y disfrutad de la vida!


End file.
